


【润智】雑草

by Wureswe



Series: 连载中 [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2020-04-24 12:42:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 40,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19173505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wureswe/pseuds/Wureswe
Summary: 艾玛写了2万字终于能开始谈恋爱了OTZ阿西生日快乐！！！爱你！！！！末永くよろしくお願いします！！！（ntm）





	1. Chapter 1

楔子

“我跟你去。”

帐篷内的烛火被说话声震得摇曳，人影晃出虚妄的庞大。

“现在只有我们两个人。你不该冒险，留下吧。”

“我说了我要陪你去。”

“……你到底什么时候能听话些？我说了，留在这里。我们现在只有一个生存舱，那就意味着一旦出了事，也只有一个人活得下来。”

男人说话的声音止住，再开口时，语气中参杂着些许祈祷般恳求：“留下来吧。我希望你活下去。”

年轻的声音固执己见道：“然后呢？我在生存舱里停止生命活动三十年，最后醒来把你们的事情全忘记吗？如果到时候我是世界上唯一一个剩下的人类怎么办？我宁可陪你一起去死。而且你为什么这么悲观？说不定我们还能碰到其他人，不会死在这个鬼地方呢。”

“……”

篷内陷入沉默。

拒绝同行的男人松了口：“随你吧。”

 

微风拂过枯草余烬，土石下方有波浪般形状此起彼伏，沙砾与灰烬缓慢地滚动，被吹上天际，昏黄的月色笼罩在无边荒野上，全世界只余风声。

又一场风暴即将来袭。

 

第一章

黑暗。

松本眨了眨眼。

还是一片黑暗。侵蚀着他的身体与感官。深沉的黑暗。

他试着活动手脚，四肢僵硬无力，关节摩擦作响，仿佛血液随着他的动作一滴一滴渗进躯干。

他睡了多久？

松本掰着肩膀按压神经，酸软得忍不住低叹，发现嗓子也沙哑得失了声。

四肢慢慢有了力气。他推了推旁边包裹他的黑暗，发现自己似乎是躺在某个盒子里。

身体正对着的这一面“墙壁”并不严实。松本用力推了几下，光线和某种碎末淅淅沥沥一起洒下来，泼了他满头满脸。

“呸、”

他甩了甩头。是沙土。沾了他一身。

松本嫌弃地拍掉身上的土，再推盖子时，动作轻了许多。

他推开条缝隙，先伸出手摸了下箱子周围，都是与刚才沙土材质类似的土块。干燥，带着太阳烘烤的热量，烫得灼人。

他探出头，阳光刺得双眼发疼，几条泪七拐八拐地淌下来，他只好先闭眼适应。

等那种焦痛感过去，松本再次睁开双眼，打量四周。

这是一片荒野。没有树，没有草，只有无边无际的深红色的砂石堆。风卷着沙子砸在他脸上，抽鞭子似的划空一道凶狠的声响，接着就是火辣辣的疼。

太阳在头顶燃烧，沙土散发出融化寸前般的涩气。

松本转着身体远眺荒野周边环境，一切都是全然陌生的。

他不可置信地再次审视四周，灼热的温度炙烤下，汗水沿着额角蜿蜒而下。

这不是梦。

这是哪里？

他又低头看向包装他的盒子，从露出土地的部分来看形状类似圆柱，金属光泽被风尘磨去，表面尽是石块砸出的坑坑洼洼，里面则是足有一人身长的布垫和各种管道。

这是什么？

松本试图回忆他睡醒前的经历，但只有一片空白。

他不记得发生了什么。他仅有的记忆停留在去初中的第一天踏入校门的前一秒。但奇怪的是，他对自己现在的身体并不陌生。

记忆停留在13岁，但他的智商没有。只是失去了从13岁到睡醒前的记忆。

到底发生了什么？松本吞咽了一下口水，液体推挤开喉咙的感觉紧到疼痛。

只是在这里呆站着也没有用。四周没有人活动的痕迹。也许他是被人丢在这个荒野里等死——虽然他不知道到底谁会这么大费周章想弄死他。

松本艰难地爬出圆柱盒子，肌肉依旧不甚听使唤，他身上的衣服不知为何干得发脆，只能勉强遮挡些紫外线。等再次站起身眺望远方，他才意识到这荒野比自己刚才看见的还要更广更贫瘠，一眼望去除了山丘再没有别的遮挡物。

他擦了擦挂在下巴处摇摇欲坠的汗，踏出在地表上的第一步。

 

松本爬出来时是正午，脚下影子渐渐拉长，但他依旧在漫无目的地走着。

周围景色一成不变，他无法确定自己是否迷路，留下标记用的石块，也会很快被风卷走。

不过几个小时时间，他已经快被晒得脱水。唾液分泌不出来，裹着热气的风往他嗓子眼里灌，随着太阳西斜，热风降了温，风势更猛，抓着他的体温往空气里扯。

脚下的土石又硬又硌，而他的双腿已经支撑不了他的身体。松本就地坐倒，夜风簇拥着他的四肢，冷得他直打哆嗦。

渴。累。冷。

他现在只能感觉到这三样东西。

还有手边似乎在蠕动的土块的触感。

“……？”

松本低下头，发现的确有什么东西在土里活动，沙土翻出的浪从他脚边涌到背后，仿佛某种蛇形生物从地下圈出他的位置。

松本慌张地站起身，那东西随着他的动作唰地从土中钻出来，一张血盆大口里密密麻麻满是獠牙，足张成松本脑袋大小。

“——！！”

千钧一发之际，他躲闪了一下，那生物擦着他耳边划过，粗壮的身体上满是黏液和鳞片。扑通一声钻进地下，剩下的部位还留在外面，动作呈波浪形，移动速度很快，大概和松本的腰一般宽。

这是什么东西？！

不是蛇、也不是蚯蚓、但是形状与蟒蛇类似——可是什么生物的嘴会长成那个样子？！

趁着蛇状生物还没有从土中钻出来，松本拔腿就跑。那玩意的身体很长，也许他能趁着它移动时跑出它的活动范围。

松本跑得并不慢，风兜在衣袖里，嗓子像是划破了，满嘴的血腥气，喘一次血味和喉咙深处的疼就重一分。但当他回过头时，还能看见地下那层波浪如影随形跟在他身后，甚至配合着他的速度忽快忽慢，像在等待猎物完全耗尽体力。

——我要死在这里了吗？

——我还什么都没有想起来、甚至连一个人都没遇上呢、

 

——我就要这么死掉了吗？

 

松本咬着牙坚持奔跑，然而体力马上迎来极限，他的步伐越迈越小。身后沙土涌动的声音渐渐逼近。就在他即将放弃动弹的前一秒，一阵破空声凌厉而至，松本一眨眼，看见一只箭正戳在土块凸起处，箭尾还在微微抖动。

没有血，但是那处凸起很快泄气一般瘪下去。

松本犹在喘气，不远处有人影慢慢走近，衣服很厚实，脸上戴着防风镜。

那人看了看松本，开口道：“你还好吗？”

是个男人。

松本干咽了两口空气，点点头。

“……”对方歪着头打量了他一会儿：“你的装备呢？”

“什、什么装备？”

男人听见他沙砾摩擦似的声音，先递过来一个瓶子。是清水。松本接过，猛灌了几口，擦了擦嘴，还给他：“谢谢。你刚才说什么装备？”

“在荒野中活动时穿戴的东西，还有武器和饮用水。”

“我要是有那些东西，现在也不至于这么落魄了。”

“这里是荒野中央部，没有装备，你是怎么跑到这里的？”

“我也不知道，我醒过来时发现自己呆在一个圆柱体里，出来找水找路，结果走了一天，遇到的也只有你和刚才那个东西。”

男人的声音瞬间高了许多：“你说生存舱？”

松本愣在自己不熟悉的字眼上：“什么？”

对方快步走过来，不知从哪里翻出一把小刀，拉过松本的手，没等他反应，在手背上轻划了一道。

松本一呲牙，用力地抽回手，看见伤口向外渗着红丝，不禁怒道：“你干什么？！”

男人同样看见他手上的血迹，怔怔地低语道：“人类……居然是人类……”

松本对他的恍神很不解：“我当然是人类。你难道不是吗？”

“我不是。”

对方的声音轻飘飘落下。

松本愣住：“……什么？”

男人平静道：“我是记忆思念体编号OS-NR，不是人类。人类早在将近三十年前就已经从这个星球上消失了。”

松本不敢相信自己的耳朵：“你在说什么鬼话……”

“这里不方便说话。蠕虫和风暴随时会出现。跟我来。”

男人转身便走。松本还没有消化他刚刚说的一串话，又看见那人越走越远，咬咬牙，跟了上去。

就算他是个疯子，也是个能杀掉刚才那种生物、给松本一些帮助的疯子。松本必须跟他走，不然就得死在这片不知名的荒野中。

“记忆思念体编号OS-NR”的步伐很稳健，走得也很快。松本跟得有些艰难。途中对方还借了他几件衣服穿。

男人行走时有明确的方向性，不像松本连东南西北都找不准。速度加上明确目标，两人行进将近一整夜，终于看到了除红土以外的东西。

男人指着远处的小隆起：“那是我的帐篷，位置在荒野东北部，这里温度不适合蠕虫生存，所以没有担心夜袭的必要。我们去那里修整一下。”

松本点点头。太阳已经从地平线上刺出耀眼的光。他现在没什么力气说话。

 

帐篷内空间不大，“记忆思念体”应该没有预想到这一行会带回一个人来，将里面的包裹和十字弩之类工具推到角落，给松本腾出点地方坐下。

松本打量着帐篷内部，有水瓶和武器，还有笔记本和毛毯，除开角落里那一堆，一切显得井井有条。他回过头，看见男人摘下防风镜，脱掉自己身上裹着的披风和厚重的防护衣。

男人一抬头，手指在鬓角的发尾处拨了几下。

松本看清他的容貌，不由得一怔。

对方注意到他的视线，问道：“怎么了？”

“…………我在哪里见过你吗？”

男人摇摇头：“我没有见过你。你觉得我的长相眼熟吗？”

松本皱眉看着眼前这个清丽得像白百合花一样的男人，低喃道：“与其说是眼熟……呃、你的气质不太一样……可能是我的错觉吧。”

那种熟悉感一晃而过。松本甩甩头，决定把它当成自己的错觉。

“之前你说的人类的事，”松本问，“到底发生了什么？为什么你说你不是人类？”

男人回答道：“因为我的确不是。”

他拿了把小刀——就是他用来划伤松本的那一把——也往自己手背上砍了一刀。

松本还来不及惊讶，便看见对方的伤口中渗出某些光点一般的物质飘散在空气中。

没有鲜血。只有亮闪闪的粒子。

他震惊地看向对方。男人面不改色，继续道：“我不是人类，是生命崩析后分离出来的记忆思念体。你可以把我们的存在解释为人类的精神、或者抽象化的灵魂。”

“……”松本试图理解他的话，思考反刍了几次，才开口道：“那、你是怎么，呃…独立出来行动的？精神不是应该跟随肉体吗？”

“你现在的记忆停留在什么时候？”

“我13岁那一年，刚上初中时。”

男人微微歪头。

这个简单的动作被他做得异常清秀。

记忆思念体都长得这样中性吗？松本忍不住腹诽。

对方问：“你记得2052年初次记忆风暴的事吗？”

松本摇头。

“……”男人明显露出了嫌麻烦的表情，但还是解释道：“世界第一次记忆风暴发生在伦敦，周末的商业街，一次性夺走了很多人的生命。”

这说明有些太简略了。松本不得不叫停：“等等、什么是记忆风暴？”

“人类死后没有归结为记忆思念体的混沌精神思想。每个人一生中用于思考、形成个人独立思想所需的能量非常庞大，这些能量不知为何在那一年开始具现化，形成物理上的实际风暴。某些杂质能量会形成蠕虫，就是之前想吃你的生物。不管哪种具现化，都会以夺取活人生命为目的活动。”

“就是说……人死了以后还会形成其他东西继续拉人下水。”

男人点点头。

“为什么？”

“我们还没有得出完整的结论体系。但是这些东西一旦吸取足够的生命，就会停止活动。所以目前最有力的推论是这些能量需要寻找对应的生命能量进行自身的中和。”

“好吧……”松本勉强接受了这个说明：“所以它们伤人吃人，到最后人类就灭绝了？”

“差不多是这样。”

“那你是什么？”

男人回答道：“在地球上的人类被消灭将近百分之40的时候，有人发现被记忆风暴杀死的人类并不会完全消失，而是会残留下自己的灵魂。某些学说认为人类的记忆和生命是由周围环境创造的，留下记忆思念体的代价便是彻底失去周围环境对其的影响——也就是其他人对自己的曾经的记忆，同时自己也会失去一些记忆。只留下灵魂独立成长。

灵魂反映的是人类在原本的生命中可能经历的某些阶段。根据一些方法，灵魂可以经历完整的人生，一点点取回自己的记忆，也可以恢复与周围的关系性。但是一旦灵魂也被卷入记忆风暴，这个人的存在就会彻底消失。”

男人似乎不擅长一口气说一长串话，中间磕磕绊绊好几次，最后还停下来翻了翻笔记。

松本努力理解他说的话：“也就是说……你曾经是人类，还死过一次？”

男人点点头：“嗯。理论上是这样。”

松本盯着男人的眉眼，嘴巴先于大脑动起来：“那你曾经的名字是什么？”

男人眨眨眼，像不太理解这问题的目的性，但还是回答道：“大野智。”


	2. Chapter 2

第二章

“为什么这里不下雨？”

松本放下篷帘，转头看向背对着他的大野。

男人正在磨刀，听见这个问题，头也不回：“现在是旱季。等出了荒野会好些。”

松本看着他修长的手指和手中约20厘米长的尖刀出了会儿神，又问：“那我们什么时候能离开这里？”

“再过两周。”

“还要两周？我们已经在这里过了几个星期了，这里什么都没有，你在这里呆这么长时间干什么？”

大野专注于手里的活计，对松本的问题一律回答得很简洁：“找东西。”

“找什么？”

男人撂下一句话：“我也不知道。”

松本挑眉：“哈？”

大野放下刀，转而拿起一支箭，修整起箭尾羽。

他说：“我每年都要来这里一次，呆两到三个月，我在找一样东西，我不知道我要找什么，但是我必须来。”

这段时间相处下来，松本已经认识到大野说的话不是为了让人听懂，而是首先表达自己的意思，所以很容易听得人云里雾里，只能由他主动问。

“为什么你必须来？”

“我不知道。”

松本有些傻眼：“不知道？”

大野笑了两声：“嗯，我也不知道为什么。”

像一身力气打在棉花上，松本只好放弃追问，换了另一个话题：“为什么你的武器设备感觉都不怎么高科技？”

大野这才回过头，微撅着嘴，眼神像有几丝不满：“实用就行了。而且现在找不到有维修技术的人，只能靠自己。”

这就引出松本的下一个问题：“所以人都去哪儿了？就算人类都死了，像你说的，不是还会有记忆思念体产生吗？难道就没有什么科学家军人之类的？”

大野摇摇头：“其他记忆思念体大多数都不值得信任。我说过，成为记忆思念体时会丧失一部分身为人类时的记忆，很多人在作为记忆思念体苏醒后只会依照生物本能生存，他们会毫不犹豫地把其他人推进记忆风暴里送死。”

“那……人类社会的那些设备呢？发电厂、供水站、还有各种供能的设施呢？”

大野又摇头道：“都废弃了。记忆思念体们丧失的记忆中可能包括知识，如果操作失误，不一定会引发什么样的后果。所以没有人去使用它们。只要自己懂维护方法，普通的工具还可以用。饮用水是我自己带的，从地下汲取，原来准备的分量不够两个人用，所以这次会比往年提前回去。”

的确，这段时间帐篷内的生活夜晚都是靠自制蜡烛，没见大野用过和电相关的东西。

松本继续盯着大野的手出神，看了一会儿，问：“我能帮你做点什么吗？”

他这问题问了快两个星期，同之前一样，大野拿了两只弩箭递给他：“把尖端磨好。”

“我的意思是陪你出去找东西。”松本说着，接过箭。

“从生存舱里出来的人通常都会有一定程度的肌肉萎缩，等你身体恢复好再说。”

“我恢复得挺好的，”像要证明自己的观点，松本比了个折断箭的手势。

大野置若罔闻：“你不明白要怎么和蠕虫战斗。这里很安全，你出现之前我都是一个人，不需要你帮忙。”

松本眯起眼：“我总能当诱饵吸引他们注意力吧？按你的说法，蠕虫需要生命能量，那它们一定比起记忆思念体更喜欢人类，不是吗？”

大野转头看向他。

那眼神颇为无奈，有些像面对赌气的孩子。松本被瞧得一下子泄了气，撇撇嘴，低下头取出箭头打磨。

男人低声说：“你的人类身份很重要。不要拿自己冒险。如果你想战斗，等以后训练掌握了战斗技巧再出来就好。”

他的声音有种安抚人心的力量。松本闷声点了点头。

 

饮水还剩一周份量时，大野开始着手准备启程。两人花了两天时间走出荒野。出乎松本预料的，荒野外有一座荒废的城市。都市周边的房屋砖瓦上满是尘沙风干的痕迹，没有苔藓，没有人声，城市一片死气沉沉。

“为什么不住这里？”松本问。

“很多记忆思念体会根据本能回到自己曾经的住所。这里是他们的据点，里面很可能不欢迎外人。”

松本看向大野。男人的防风镜几乎挡住他整张脸，连说话声都模糊了不少。

他忍不住问：“你怎么这么瘦？”

这问题很突然。大野原本直直走着，听见这话，脚步一顿，回过头：“什么？”

松本已经忍了几个星期的违和感，话一脱口，便滔滔不绝地涌出来：“你太瘦了。饭也不怎么吃。每天出去那么长时间，身体会受不了的。”

大野眨了眨眼——即使防风镜挡着，那种呆愣感也传达了过来。

“记忆思念体成型时不会直接反映人类形态的模样的。我们反映的是人类可能形成的某种姿态，是一段时期内的样子，可能我作为人类时有这种时期，与我的意志无关。”

“还有，”大野继续说道：“我们是不会发生体型变化的。进食和饮水不是为了维持生命活动，我们已经死了。”

大野反复强调自己死亡这件事让松本不知为何有些烦躁，打断他道：“那你为什么要吃饭喝水？”

“因为我们需要用这些东西维持这个形态。进食和饮水是人类不可或缺的生命行动之一，记忆思念体需要像人类一样行动，否则就会慢慢失去与人类的联系，最后会完全崩坏，变成我之前划伤自己时出现的那种粒子状消失。”

大野说完，又向前走去。

松本快步跟上他，又抛出一个问题：“我们现在要去哪儿？”

“基地。是我们的据点。”

“还有其他人在吗？”

“嗯。”

松本好奇道：“都是记忆思念体？”

大野点点头。

他似乎不是很想说话。松本只好把满腔的疑问压下去，沉默着继续赶路。

一路上没有见过人影。死城外是近乎枯竭的沼泽，往深走是一片树林，然而外围的树也大多枯死，大概是被风暴席卷过，枝干被拦腰折断，地上的草皮也被掀起。

树林占地面积比荒野小，但行进路上障碍很多，森林深处的树没有被侵袭，粗壮的根部露出地表错综繁杂着，他们的行进速度被拖慢了不少。

树林里安静到诡异。除了他们走动时拨拉树枝叶子和割断荆棘的声音，一点生物活动的迹象都没有。松本问：“为什么这里这么安静？”

“动物大多数都死了。”

松本愣住：“为什么？”

大野砍下一条树枝，边走边回答：“记忆风暴和蠕虫需要的生命能量并不局限于人类的生命，只要是生物就可以。很久以前人类会把动物扔进风暴中，可以暂时拖缓风暴移动的速度，后来是昆虫，再后来是植物，但是植物拥有的能量没有动物多，保持植物生命并且携带也不方便，再后来人类就灭绝了。”

“所以刚才森林外围那些被折断的树也是被风暴吸收了能量的？”

大野跳过一条干枯的河道，只用了一个含糊的“嗯”回答松本的问题。

他的动作比松本敏捷许多，平原上行走时相差不明显，进了这样的地方，差距便体现出来。松本走得磕磕绊绊的地方，大野几下便轻轻松松跳过去。

松本想起之前大野不让自己出帐篷，咬咬牙，学着大野的动作，想去踩老树根上比较平稳的凹陷处，结果一脚踩上青苔，一个趔趄摔了下去。

大野听见声响，转头正好看见松本呲着牙站起身。

“没事吗？”他走回来：“我们的目的地已经不远了，不需要急着赶路，慢慢走吧。”

松本拍着腿上的青苔烂泥，闷闷不乐道：“没关系，我没事。”

大野等他收拾好，再向前进时，脚步平稳了许多。

松本跟在他身后，看见他每一脚都踩得稳稳的，泥沙里留出脚印，仿佛在无声地提醒自己该怎么走。

松本抿着唇，按大野的足迹走下去，专心观察每一个落脚点的位置。

 

他们在树林里行进了四天，地势渐渐有了起伏，远处能看见山脉连绵不绝。大野在第三天下午开始带着松本沿溪流逆流而上。溪水自山涧形成，出水的山石周围挂着藤蔓苔藓。大野没有给松本驻足观察的时间，径直往深处走，拨开藤蔓，露出下面窄窄的石缝，朝松本比了个手势。

松本勉强挤进去，大野整理好外面遮蔽用的藤蔓，向山洞内部进发。

这个洞穴是天然形成的，没有人加工移动过的痕迹，道路有宽有窄，宽的地方可以供两人并肩行走，窄的地方把松本身上划了不少擦伤，大野比松本瘦小些，走起来还算畅通无阻，在前面举着火把等松本挤出石缝。

再往深走，地势明显在往下延伸，松本几次差点摔倒，听见碎石滚落下去的声音。

他问：“我们这是要去哪儿？”

大野的声音回荡在山洞里：“地下。那里目前为止没有发生过风暴，有固定的水源，比较安全。”

洞顶慢慢低了许多。两人只能猫着腰走路，饶是如此，松本还是撞了几次脑袋，最后伏在地上，与大野一同匍匐前进。

随着两人往洞穴深处行进的步伐，周围渐渐有了些水声。声音越来越大，大约是地下河。雨季水平面上升，临近洞穴出口处，洞穴宽度变大。脚下的沙土中掺了水，刚开始是潮湿的土壤，再后来一脚踩下去能溅起水花。

出了洞穴，借着火光，两人继续沿着地下河的方向走。不知走了多久，大野才终于停下脚步：“到了。这就是我们的据点。”

松本循声望去，看见几个用石块堆砌出来的很简陋的房子，里面有火光。

“据点”这个词给松本营造的印象和这个简陋的环境有不少落差。他一口气还没喘匀，大野已经往房子那边走了。

松本只好快步跟上去：“你们的据点是不是有点小？”

“嗯。因为很多记忆思念体后来都死了。我们不会留下关于他们的记忆，只能根据以前的记录知道有个人从此彻底消失了。然后我们会把剩下的资源分给其他人。”

松本下意识地低喃大野的话：“……彻底消失……”

“嗯。反正已经到这里了，以后你有什么不懂的就问nino吧。他解释的肯定比我好。”

大野带着他走到某个房间门前，说是门，其实也只挂了个帘子。

他掀开帘子走进去：“nino，我回来了。”

松本跟在他后面，房间里摆了不少笔记本和书，角落里有扑克牌与魔方一类简易的玩具，里面坐着的是个头发偏长发尾稍稍翘起的青年。对方正在审视着松本，眼神平静凉薄。

大野倒是没有介意他的态度，自顾自跟松本介绍道：“他是记忆思念体编号NK-AK，原名二宫和也，因为不太擅长战斗，所以主要负责在这里处理数据和情报。”

他又看向二宫：“nino，这是我在荒野里捡回来的人类，叫松本润，之前一直在生存舱里休眠。”

二宫挑眉：“人类？”

“嗯。记忆停留在13岁。你们聊吧。我走了。”

大野拎着行李转身就要去掀帘子，松本连忙抓住他胳膊，一脸不可思议：“你要走？”

大野的态度很理所当然：“我把你带到这里，接下来的事就不归我管了。放心，nino不会伤害你的。食料快不够了，我得出去补充一些备用。”

松本没想到他要抛下自己，还抛得这么干脆利落，一愣神，大野却已经拉开他的手走了出去。

二宫对大野的行动没有表现得多意外，朝松本指了指房间一角的椅子让他坐下，开口道：“好了。现在跟我说说你的事吧。”


	3. Chapter 3

第三章

“……就是这样，我醒来以后发现自己在一片荒野里——你从刚才开始在记什么呢？”

松本说了自己能想起来的一切，而二宫始终在纸上写写画画，没有抬头看他。

即使被松本提问，二宫依旧没有甩他一个眼神，继续自己的笔记，用铅笔尾端在空气中画了个圈：“你的记录。如果有一天你死了，我们能通过这个记录知道世界上曾经有过你这么个人。”

松本问道：“刚才大野桑也跟我说过，人消失以后不是单纯的死亡吗？为什么关于他们的记忆也会消失，只能靠记录来确认这个人的存在？”

二宫瞟了他一眼，放下纸笔，问道：“大野桑是怎么跟你解释记忆思念体的？”

“他说你们相当于人类的精神或者灵魂。”

二宫点点头，站起身出了门。

松本看着他又掀开帘子走回来，手中还多了一个小玻璃罐，里面装着白色的颗粒。

“那是什么？”松本好奇道。

“盐粒，这里比较潮湿，很容易就结块了。”

二宫说着，又坐回原位，倒扣过盐罐，使颗粒在桌面上形成一个小堆。

他捡起一块盐粒，有趣的是他的手指力量控制得十分精细，即使结了块，那颗粒也很容易被捏碎，然而二宫只是平稳地将它举到松本面前，指尖甚至没有一丝颤抖。

“现在，”他开口道，“把它想象成外界对你的观点。”

话题走势突然抽象，松本不禁发出了“嗯？”的声音。

二宫将手中的盐粒放回小堆下方：“这不是很困难吧？你母亲看你的方式和你同学、老师、亲戚之类的人的看法一定是不一样的。而且相对的，在你的父母面前，你是孩子；在同学面前，你是朋友；在老师面前，你是学生；在陌生人面前，你也是一个陌生人。不同的对象，不同的观察对待方式，折射出许多不同的你。”

他捻起一粒盐：“这就是其中一个你，它代表了你的母亲对你的看法。”

接着他又捻起另一粒：“这是另外一个你，代表你父亲对你的看法。”

松本看着他将那两粒盐放回去，开口问道：“你是想说这些看法可以构成我自己吗？”

二宫耸耸肩：“我们曾经生活在一个必然与其他人类产生联系的社会中。人类和其他动物不同，出生后还会经历漫长的成长期，发育阶段必须借助他人帮助。而且只要在人类社会中生存，就必须和他人交流——媒介可能很多，不需要面对面或者身体眼神接触，但其中一定会产生一定程度上的交流。换句话说，一个人的价值即是由他人的看法反映出来的。你的成长必然是由周围环境给予，同时也对周围环境产生影响。因为所有人都是这样被构成的。”

“而记忆思念体，”二宫搓了搓手指，“就是人生命中某个阶段里的几粒盐。它们既是这个时期外界对我们的看法，也是我们本身内藏的价值。”

他问：“你见过大野桑受伤时的样子吗？”

松本点点头。

“你把那些流失的光粒想象成这种盐粒就好。当作为人类时，这些内藏的东西就被称作精神或者灵魂，由血肉支持成型。当人类迎来肉体的消亡时，精神独立形成不固定形态的人形物质。你现在看见的我的样子、大野桑的样子，都是由那种光粒构成的我们人生中本该存在的姿态。”

二宫将盐堆铺成一个平面的人形。

“但是这种形态没有肉体支持，是很容易被破坏的。”

他说着，食指按在人形的胳膊上，轻轻一划，盐人的手臂便被撕裂。

“所以我们需要进行人类的生命活动，进食、饮水、睡眠…构成我们的粒子会反映人类形态，所以拥有一定程度的人类记忆和功能，保持生命活动就是为了维持它们与人类形态的联系。否则，我们会像雪崩一样突然散开，变成纯粒子状融入空气中消失。”

松本想起大野的体型，问道：“大野桑不怎么吃饭，是因为维持他形态的食物所需不多吗？”

“……”

二宫垂下视线，没有回答他的问题，转而说起另一件事：“关于记忆风暴。第一次记忆风暴形成的原因尚且不明。我们知道的是：记忆风暴杀死的人类可以形成记忆思念体，但肉体消亡精神再构成的过程中，这个人类的记忆会消失一部分——你应该也明白，毕竟构成新的记忆思念体时只是原来精神的一部分。”

为了演示，他又捻起几粒盐，提醒松本刚才自己的说明。

“同时，因为这些物质反映的是人存活时外界对人的看法，所以在流失后，活人会失去对死者的一切记忆。留存下来的记忆思念体是其生命中理应存在的阶段——想象成平行世界就好，在另一个所有人都开开心心活着的世界里，我们本应活成那个样子——在肉体死亡的那一刻，原本的所有联系都被切断重启，从这个形态开始再构成。”

“同时，”二宫把盐人身体的大半部分截断铺开，“剩下的这些精神物质流失时，一部分杂质——你想成人类心理深层存在的欲望或者罪恶就好，人无完人，这些类似原罪的感情会过滤出来，形成蠕虫。那东西就是人类罪恶的体现。”

“而人类肉体卷入记忆风暴时，支持肉体生存、维持、思考的能量会瞬间瓦解，与风暴内部的能量相互碰撞，形成新的风暴。不管是风暴还是蠕虫，都是负面能量的集合体，因此只要吸收足够积极活动的生命能量就会消失。”

“在第一次记忆风暴后，人类积极应对这种灾害，但风暴的形成地点无法预测，可能是平原，可能是城市中心，也可能是家里床边。同一记忆风暴可以夺走几百几千人的生命再消失。人类在短短十年内就几乎灭绝。”

松本问：“全都是风暴和蠕虫干的吗？”

二宫摇了摇头。

“当灾难来临时，首当其冲会有浑水摸鱼想趁乱捞一笔横财的人出现，这些人造成了第一批人类内乱。后来资源渐渐紧缺，为了生存，第二批内乱发生，杀人夺取食物水源或者直接把其他人推进风暴中保命。再后来，普通的动物已经大部分从地表消失，为了引风暴进森林，又有人死在野兽或者毒蛇的爪牙下，也有人被记忆思念体杀死。最后死去的人没有留下记录，所以我们也不知道人类究竟是怎样灭绝的——当然，是在遇见你之前。你是我们目前所知的唯一一个人类了。”

“你还有关于你13岁以前家人朋友的记忆吧？”二宫问。

松本迟疑地点点头，其实他也记不全所有人，有些记忆是完全空白的。

“如果你能记住，就说明他们没有死在风暴中或者蠕虫肚子里。如果你忘记了，就说明其中有与被风暴蠕虫杀死的人。既然你的记忆停留在13岁，就说明13岁以后你遇见过被风暴或者蠕虫杀死的人。”

二宫又铺了一个人形，这次形状比较小。他指着这个人形对松本继续说道：“记忆思念体就代表一个人在世上苟延残喘留存下来的最后一点东西，因为我们本来应该是死了的。当剩下的这些东西消失时——”

他从另一个罐子里倒了几滴水在盐人上，盐粒迅速溶化，从桌面上滴落而下，化进土里消失不见。

“我们会彻底失去和这个世界的联系。没有人会记得我们，没有任何东西能证明我们曾经存在。因为记忆思念体是通过维持生命活动保持形体，反映本应存在的阶段，同时作为记忆思念体本身的性质，也会吸收并反射这个世界里他人的看法。一旦生命活动停止，这个世界与记忆思念体有所关联的人就会丧失这种关系性，进而完全失去与其相关的记忆。所以我们必须留下记录，告诉世界我们存在过，同时告诉自己别人存在过。”

这个话题太过沉重，松本嗓子眼直发紧，但仍旧出于一种肃穆的责任感问道：“你忘记过多少人了？”

二宫沉默不语，只是站起身，掀开帘子，看向松本。

人类跟在记忆思念体身后，走到另一间石房外，看见里面满满堆着的都是二宫记录用的笔记。再看其他房子，是一样的光景。据点里总共有十二间房，其中没有放笔记的只有四间。

二宫指着笔记没有堆满的一间房，淡然道：“那就是最近消失的人住的地方。这些笔记有些是我们自己写的，有些是消失的人写的，还有的是他们从其他地方带来的。笔记，工具，食物，都是我们从废弃的城市中找的。现在记忆思念体也越来越少了。有些人想找办法回到人类形态，有些人想找出消灭蠕虫风暴的方法。”

 

“而现在他们的名字已经被遗忘了。”

 

他指了指四间空房中的一间：“你就睡那儿吧。食物和饮用水在储藏室。其他人现在在青森那一片。等大野桑回来，我们谈谈以后该怎么办。”

“大野桑说你负责处理情报，那大野桑他是做什么的？”

“……”

二宫沉默许久，背对着松本，抛下一句：

 

“他在找死。”


	4. Chapter 4

第四章

他看着前面的人的背影，知道自己又在做往常那个梦。

背影径直走在他前方。腰线收得纤细，体格有锻炼过的坚实的厚度，像一堵障壁挡在风沙中，一步一个脚印。

他想叫对方的名字，但一开口，沙尘便裹着热气冲刷他的口腔喉咙，什么声音都被湮灭在滚烫干硬的疼痛下。

他加快脚步，想跟上对方的步伐，伸出手去抓那人的肩膀，挥手一摸，没有触碰到任何东西。

停下。

站住——

回头、回头啊！

他徒劳地喊着，声音埋没在风中。那个背影越走越远，直到消失在地平线尽头。

你是谁？

你到底是谁？

大野睁开眼，看见自己的手举在半空，作出想抓住什么的姿势。

惯例的梦境，惯例的清晨。他放下手，坐起身，拿了摆在床垫旁边的水瓶灌了几口水，拉开帷帘。

昨夜下了场雨。他向帐篷外探出手的一刹那，恰巧有水滴落在他手背上。杉树林独特的气味化在雨水里。

大野静静地望着清晨浓稠的雪雾，心里记下又一天的日期。

从把松本送回据点到现在，正好两个月了。

他站起身，准备收拾行李。

食料的补充路线是固定的。他去附近死城的工厂搜刮罐头之类的备用粮，带回山洞口，二宫定期出来把它们带回据点。这法子效率不高，但手推车一类的东西不适合经过山地或者钻洞，只能通过人力搬运。

好在需要进食的记忆思念体越来越少，即使只靠当初人类社会留存下来的食物，也够撑很长时间。而且记忆思念体们进食的量其实并不多，大野这次行程主要是为了给松本准备一定分量的食物。

浓雾渐渐散去。大野站起身，突然眼前一黑，眩晕感蒙住他的视野，心跳骤然加快，再呼吸时，仿佛什么东西从他身体中剥离脱落一般，破碎感从指尖一点点向心脏延伸。

他将手举到眼前，看见本应凝结成手指形状的光粒一颗一颗透明化，蒸发在空气中。

大野抓起水瓶，手臂抖得几次没有对上瓶口，脑袋凑过去咬着瓶盖转开，硬灌了几口水。

破碎感稍稍平息。

大野盯着自己的指尖。

这次他又失去了什么？

维持形态的光粒一旦散失，其他光粒会拉开粒子间距来维持整体姿态上的统一，但缺失的东西是回不来的，它们总会同时带走记忆思念体的一部分身体机能或者记忆。全部崩解的瞬间，记忆思念体便会迎来终结。

大野还记得几年前当他被蠕虫咬掉右手以后问二宫他名字叫什么时对方的表情。

他确认了一下手脚活动的感觉，没有太大变化，接着拿出日记本，从自己苏醒的那一天开始一页一页翻看。

二宫的事，没有忘。

相叶的事，没有忘。

松本的事——虽然他了解的不多，但的确没忘。

这个时代的事也没有忘。

还好。他合上日记本。说明他忘记的不是多么重要的事。

回去吧。大野重新站起身，走出帐篷。攒在叶脉中的雨水滚落下来滴在他头顶。

大野抬起头。

——这是什么树来着？

 

松本并不在房间里。大野在据点内转了一圈，只看见二宫的房间里的烛光。

“松本桑呢？”大野拉开帘子问。

二宫对他的归来和问话都没有什么特殊的问候，只回答道：“出去了。”

大野眉头一皱：“去哪儿了？”

“说是要找些适合开垦种植的土地。大概就是在森林里转悠吧。”

“你怎么就这么让他出去了？他能保护好自己吗？”

二宫对他的反应颇为意外地一挑眉：“你好像很反对啊？”

没等大野说话，二宫自顾自继续道：“他复健活动做了一个多月，说什么也待不下去了，非要去地表看看情况。我拦不住，就随他去了。”

大野转身要出去找人，被二宫叫住：“他不会走远的。已经两个多星期了，也没发生什么事，而且每天晚上固定回来吃饭，森林内部很少发生风暴，你等他回来再说吧，别走散了。”

大野放下帘子时的动作里能看出几分不甘不愿的情绪。二宫听见他走进房间的脚步声，放下纸笔，陷入沉思。

他与大野第一次见面是在他作为记忆思念体苏醒的那一天。

耳边叽叽咕咕很是聒噪。二宫挥了挥手，拍到一个很暖和的物件。

那物件还在继续叽叽喳喳地叫嚷：“大野桑你看你看他会动！没死！是和我们一样的记忆思念体！”

二宫睁开眼时，看见的就是仿佛要喜极而泣的相叶和面色平静温和的大野。

据说是大野先找到的相叶，两个人被死城里其他记忆思念体赶出来，风尘仆仆几个月里，二宫是他们唯一遇上的记忆思念体。

二十几年时间，他们三个人慢慢凑起一个十几人的小团体，再慢慢重新离散回三个人。在二宫看来。相叶有时吵得要死，下手没轻没重；而大野安静得过分，一天到晚表情空洞，我行我素。但他们都是他重要的同伴。

因为相处时间太久了，所以二宫很清楚大野最近的情绪起伏有些不对劲。

似乎是因为这个新来的松本润。

上一次他看见大野有明显的情绪波动是什么时候的事了？二宫眯起眼。

对了。是在他们第一次经过那片荒野，大野突然提出要进去找东西的时候。

那时二宫和相叶还没有想太多，只是听了大野的要求，想着那就陪他进荒野走一趟。没想到越往荒野深处走，大野的神态越奇怪，仿佛被什么东西凭依了一般，寻路的时候不依靠罗盘或者天体，像被无形的丝线牵引着前进拐弯，连休息一下喝口水的间歇都没有，相叶和二宫苦不堪言地勉强跟他行进，直到大野突然停下脚步，着了魔一般跪下来用手疯狂地刨着沙土。

二宫至今为止都清晰地记得那景象：平时寡言少语的大野跪在发烫的土地上，手指埋在沙土里，为了掰动干涸成块的土壤，手背上满是青筋，沙砾破坏了他身体的稳定性，构筑他身体的光粒从指甲开始一点点分散进空气中，而大野全然不顾，只是一门心思抠挖着土地。

相叶与二宫目瞪口呆，慌张地想拉开大野。

二宫听见自己尖利的嗓音：“你疯了？！这里什么都没有，你想干什么？！”

大野没有推开他们，也没有被突然打断的不满，只是依旧保持着那种仿佛入魔的平静表情，回答道：“我在找东西。”

“找什么？这里只有土，还有蠕虫和风暴，呆久了会让我们全丧命的。有什么东西以后我们再回来找。”

“没事。你们先回去吧。我继续找。”

大野说着，挣脱开他们的禁锢，又跪了下去。

剩下的两人面面相觑，不知道大野在闹哪一出。但他们也不敢真的放大野一个人，在不远处驻扎了几个星期。这期间大野当真不眠不休地一直在那里刨土，直到挖了一个几乎能容人睡下的大坑才停下。

“以后我再回来继续找。”

他就这么说着，然后在荒野里找了那个“东西”找了十几年。

二宫没有再陪他去过那里。荒野上的大野智令他觉得陌生，甚至觉得可怜。如果要给这种行为下一个定义，二宫觉得大野的行为就是在绝望地挣扎着什么。或许他的灵魂能从这样漫无目的的寻找中得到什么慰藉。至于什么慰藉、为什么需要这种慰藉，二宫无从得知。

但是现在也许这些问题有了解答。二宫回想起松本的说法——生存舱的出口浮出地表，而且刚好在大野的活动圈内。

两者有什么关联吗？

最重要的是，大野还记得吗？

 

如二宫所言，松本傍晚的确回来了，看见大野，面上浮现了些惊喜的笑容，快步走近过来：“你回来了？身体怎么样？”

大野含含糊糊地应了几声，表现得并不怎么热络。

松本抬起手往大野刘海方向伸过来，男人往旁边一躲，把松本的手撂在半空里。

“你头发上沾了东西。”松本指了指，还想伸出手。大野又是一躲，自己拍掉了那片石灰。

这场面有些像离家外出几个月以后试图亲近宠物的饲主和不太感冒的黑猫。二宫在一旁翻了个白眼，怎么看大野也不像记得松本的样子。

大野低声说：“外面太危险了，你没必要出去。”

“我自己要出去，遇到危险也是我自己的事。你没必要担心。”

听了松本这话，大野嘴微微一撇，不再言语。

松本视若不见，跟二宫汇报了一下地表的情况：今天他去了西南方的小溪附近，土壤比较肥沃，遇到了这段时间以来第一只蚯蚓，也许可以试着在那里种些东西试试。

大野跟上去嘀咕道：“遇见虫子就抓起来，放箱子里。等遇上了风暴或者蠕虫时一股脑扔过去，说不定可以救你一命。”

松本做了个嫌恶的表情：“你是说做个虫子集装箱？”

“嗯。虽然放在一起蠕动时的确很恶心……”

大野没说完，松本便摇摇头，大野只好闭嘴。

他呆在二宫房间里也没事做，转身回自己屋里拿了背包出来，隔着帘子说：“那我走了。”

松本一把将帘子掀开，二宫隔空对他喊话：“你又要去哪儿？”

“我打算去其他城市看看，附近死城的工厂也快被搬空了，总得找到新的补给点。”

二宫叹了口气：“大野桑，从你去荒野找东西之前，你就连着几个月没有停下休息了。刚出去忙了两个月，现在又要走。你真的不要命了？”

大野置若罔闻，抬脚就要走：“我没事。”

二宫提高音量：“记忆思念体也要休息，再这样下去你会崩坏的。”

他见大野没有反应，刚想摇头，身体突然一震。

一种混乱的冲击从他体内惊涛骇浪般洗刷而过。仿佛记忆被洗牌重来，新旧回忆交织，某些崭新又令人怀念的画面在他脑中闪过。

不仅是他，远处的大野同样半跪下来。松本看着他们各自抱着头颤抖，不禁愣住。

“你们怎么了？”

二宫的呼吸渐渐平静。松本出声问道。

大野站起身，遥遥地望着二宫，两人脸上都挂着奇异又震惊的神情。

二宫先开口：“相叶桑那边估计发生了什么。等他回来吧。”

大野沉默着站了许久，点点头。

 

三个星期后，相叶当真回来了。

“这是松本润，人类。这是记忆思念体编号AM-IS，原名相叶雅纪。”

二宫做了简短的介绍。相叶腼腆地笑了笑，纠正道：“nino。我编号变了，现在是AM-KM。”

二宫问：“变了？”

相叶依旧腼腆地挠了挠头：“我这次出去，本来是想去找人交换情报，没想到躲逼蠕虫时正好从悬崖边掉下去，掉进了风暴的风眼里。”

松本见识过蠕虫的厉害，震惊得无以复加。二宫一拍他肩膀：“奇迹啊！然后你就活下来了？”

“不止是这样、”相叶拿了本笔记出来，在上面写写画画，画了个异常简略又抽象的示意图，举给其他三人看：“我在风眼里发现，风暴内部的能量流动遵循一定规律。被卷入风暴时人类死亡产生的能量和灵魂的一部分都被风暴吸收。所以我就想，也许灵魂不仅仅是单纯散失在空气中，也可能被风暴带走、或者被蠕虫吸收掉了。于是我试着跟随直觉去找有熟悉感的蠕虫杀死，杀了几条以后，就恢复了一部分记忆。”

二宫仔细打量着相叶，沉思默想，半晌才说道：“如果真的是这样，那么接收自己曾经记忆也一定有什么规律可循。一会儿你跟我仔细讲讲你怎么找到蠕虫的——不许用拟声词或者直觉之类的形容。”

松本好奇道：“你们之前不是也想起来了一些东西吗？和这件事有关吗？”

“我们和相叶桑以前可能认识，他的记忆中包含了我们对他曾经的看法以及我们的关系性，所以相叶桑恢复这部分记忆的同时，作为逆转的因果等式，也就相当于我们会想起这部分关系性。”

二宫画了个等式图，在恢复相叶的记忆与其他人的记忆中间打了个双箭头：“不过这个只是通过灵魂本身的性质推论出来的，具体情况还得继续研究。”

相叶和松本都点点头。就在房间里陷入沉默的当口，外面传来了一阵石块敲击的声音。

相叶才想起来：“大野桑呢？”

二宫一撇嘴：“建房子呢，都建了两个星期了。”

相叶惊讶道：“建房子？”他们都多久没有遇到新的记忆思念体了。

“具体情况你去问他。我已经劝累了。”

相叶便真的乖乖走出去。大野的确在建房子，脚边堆了一堆石块，还用桶装了稀泥和碎沙，大小和据点内其他房子没有区别，现在围了四面矮墙出来，高度差不多到大野小腿。

男人还在闷头搬石头。相叶开口打断他：“大野桑？你在干什么？”

“哦，你回来啦？”大野打了声招呼，“我在建房子。”

“为什么？松本桑有住的地方，我们现在也没遇见其他记忆思念体，不缺住处啊？”

“我给别人建的。”

相叶小心翼翼地问：“……那人还活着吗？”

“肯定活着，因为我记得他，虽然记不住长相，但是我记得他的存在，是当初和你们一起活动的，现在我想起来了，如果是死人，那我应该想不起来他是谁。”

如果是“没有被风暴或者蠕虫杀死的人”，你才不会忘记。

如果对方是自然死亡，而大野只是被风暴带走了这部分记忆，现在想起来了而已，那大野做这些事说这些话都是徒劳的。

但相叶不想跟大野谈这种可能性。他只是谅解地点点头：“这样啊。那以后我们慢慢找吧。等找到了就把他带回来。”

大野转过头，朝他温和地笑了笑。

相叶问：“你需要我帮忙吗？”

“没事。”大野微笑着拒绝。

“给润君的房子，我想自己建。”


	5. Chapter 5

第五章

松本踏进帐篷。里面的人已经睡下了，背冲着帐篷帘口，枕着水瓶，背部线条随呼吸微小地起伏。

他放轻动作，把衣服叠成方方正正的一块充当枕头，吹灭烛火，侧身躺下。

几秒钟过去，双眼适应了黑暗。松本看向大野的方向。从后面看，男人的身形比白日似乎还要小一圈。

几个月以前，两人在荒野时，大野并没有睡过，至少松本没见过大野睡时的模样。早上睡醒时，大野往往已经出发或者在准备工具，夜里入睡前帐篷里烛火也始终亮着，为大野记录行方便。

这次外出有了些不同。再具体一点说，应该是从与找回相叶有关的一部分记忆以后，大野的行事风格就稍稍产生了一些变化。最明显的便是男人进食休息一类的活动频率的增加，与人说话时态度也温和了不少。比之前那个面无表情又沉默寡言到恨不得化进空气里的大野多了些许人情味。

前几天大野给他那个“润君”造的房子刚刚竣工，没过多久，又说要出去找人，把润君带回来。

没人阻拦他。

“随着我们忘记的人和事的增加，我们会越来越不明白自己存在的意义。在这样的世界里生存，失去喜怒哀乐这类感情的宣泄口，既不甘心消失，也不知道自己苟延残喘是为了什么。因为我们不知道还能不能变回曾经身为人类的自己。为了活下去，我们必须有对生的执念，也就是为了做什么、达成什么必须活下去的想法。”

二宫遥遥指着正在仔细铺稻草顶的大野，继续道：“很明显，大野桑的执念就是他的‘润君’了。哪怕连对方是谁都没想起来，只靠着一个概念，都能让他在这里撑了这么久，甚至连完全忘记时都会每年固定出去找人，大概这种执念已经被刻进他灵魂深处了。”

松本撇撇嘴。前两天他问大野等房子盖好以后能不能让他进去看看，被大野用一个“为什么”怼了回来。

——“为什么？……因为我挺感兴趣的，反正现在也没住人，进去看看不可以吗？”

——“既然没住人，为什么你非要进来看？又没有什么意义。”

“反正人还在不在都是个未知数。”松本嘀咕了一句。

二宫瞥他一眼，纠正道：“别在大野桑面前说这话。以前相叶桑想拦他别去荒野时，说他找了这么多年也没找到，他想找的东西一定早就消失了。结果大野桑一下子就急了，边磕磕巴巴地辩解说不是的一定还在的，一边可怜巴巴地掉眼泪——那个大野桑——”

他说着，又用指尖隔空在大野身上画了个圈。

“打那以后我们就再没劝过他了，也不会提人消失了的可能性。尤其现在大野桑已经想起来一部分，执念转换成了希望，他一定更加不甘心放手。别在他面前说这种话，要不看他难过，你自己肯定也不好受。看那张脸哭起来时的罪恶感超沉重的。”

松本不情不愿地点点头。

大概是因为他苏醒后见到的第一个“人”就是大野，加上当时在荒野内两人独处的几个月时间，松本对他总有些特殊的亲近感。不过这感觉应该只有他的一头热，很明显，大野本人只会把精力全花在寻找“润君”这事上，对松本的事并不怎么上心。

对方不冷不热的态度反而让松本对大野的事更加好奇。荒野上养成了习惯，他有事没事总会去找大野问话。包括这次大野说要外出，松本也立刻接了话说要和他一起出去。

二宫听了，给了他一个耐人寻味的表情，倒没发话。只有大野皱了皱眉：“外面不安全。”

松本反驳：“我又不可能一辈子呆在地下。”

大野没有吭声，但脸上显然还是挂着不赞同这几个大字。

松本觉得大野偶尔对自己表现出来的这种保护欲里也包含了一些不信任，听得多了，渐渐也有些不耐烦，没有试图跟大野沟通，只看向另外两人。

这段时间他与相叶和二宫都熟稔了不少，见他投来视线，相叶先挠挠头，说道：“反正现在人手不足，让松本桑熟悉外面的情况没什么坏处吧。”

二宫帮腔道：“对。万一以后我们都消失了，他什么也不知道，到时候怎么活下去？你应该带他出去，教他怎么对付蠕虫和风暴。”

不知道这句话哪部分触动了大野的神经，男人立刻“啊”了一声，迅速地点点头：“明白了。”

于是现在他们躺在帐篷里，中间隔着十几厘米的空气，外面没有虫声鸟语，大野沉沉的呼吸声自然而然流淌进松本耳中。

荒野里风声不绝，即使不去思考，也能察觉外界的存在。而夜晚的密林静得只能听到彼此的呼吸。仿佛世界上只剩下他们二人。

松本下意识想象起大野此刻该是什么样的神情，又摇了摇头，将这种想法驱逐出大脑。

自从相叶找回那部分记忆，松本偶尔也会产生一些微妙的错觉，像是对几个人的相处模式感到怀念，包括对大野别样的在意，一切都有些过于顺理成章，像既视感，但更多时候松本还是觉得违和，即使再努力回忆，想不起来的东西还是想不起来，最后索性放弃，任由感觉走。

就像现在，看见大野睡下，松本很自然地就想过去观察他的睡相，想凑近一些，紧贴着对方入眠。

松本烦躁地一翻身。他讨厌这种莫名其妙升腾在他胸口深处的情绪，抓不着踪迹，想不到出路，明明是突然出现，却理所当然地占据他的思想。

他和大野又没相处太久，他对大野的事并不了解，所以他对大野有些好奇。明明应该仅此而已的。

翻来覆去，辗转难眠。松本狠狠地睁开眼睛瞪着帐篷顶，扭头看向大野的背影。

他以前和这个人认识吗？

这种郁结在胸的憋闷感情到底出自何处？

他以前和这个人到底是什么关系？

——为什么我会忘记呢？

黑暗中，松本缓缓地伸出手。十几厘米宽的距离像一道深深的沟壑，途中仿佛有无形的阻力推着拉着他的手想将其按回原地。

——是因为这个人也被风暴杀死过，所以我忘记了吗？

按照二宫说的话，记忆思念体的形成必然要经过这一步骤。然而只要想到这种可能性，松本的胸口就会被不知名的疼痛和烦躁紧紧裹住，几乎无法呼吸。

——这个人曾经对我而言很重要吗？

他搭上大野的侧腰，动作很轻，没有惊动对方。

那种呼吸时身体产生的起伏透过指尖一点点传达到松本的大脑。

还活着。

他还存在在这里。在我身边。

仅仅是这个事实就让松本眼眶发热。他强行吞了一口气，按下喉咙里哽咽时的酸疼，迅速地收回手。

——你是谁？

心绪乱作一团。松本定定地望着大野，勉强控制住自己不摇醒对方问这个问题。

——你到底是谁？

 

“构成灵魂的光粒，从性质上来说，比较类似于反射阳光以展露姿态的月亮。”

二宫敲了敲小板子，在上面又写了几笔。

“当相叶桑找回自己那部分记忆时，光源重新出现，反射出的我们与相叶桑的关系性也就回来了，所以我们也想起来了一些东西。”

相叶点点头，表示听懂了。另外两人没太大的表示。

二宫继续讲道：“但是，我们本身拥有的灵魂光粒没有回来，这些记忆是单纯地浮现在现有的光粒中的。如果灵魂光粒消失一定会带走我们本身一部分记忆或者身体能力，那么每部分光粒承载的东西一定是有限而且固定的。”

为了让相叶和大野听懂，二宫又画了个水杯，用容积打比方：“水杯容积固定，水减少了，里面就空了一些，往里面倒水也只能倒限定的量，多了就会溢出去。灵魂也一样，如果单纯通过其他人恢复的光粒来寻找自己的记忆，很可能会造成过负荷，现有的光粒承载不了所有的记忆，最后造成崩坏。”

相叶举手发言道：“那nino你是不是以后也得去地上自己找蠕虫了？”

二宫黑着脸点头。相叶自己说着自己打圆场：“没事没事，就算不擅长战斗，到时候和别人一起行动就行了。不会有事的。”

二宫几不可察地点头，翻开一本笔记。

“我把相叶桑说的这段时间的发现整理了一下。首先是风眼：至今为止我们都把风暴当成能量漩涡处理，没有从物理角度思考过。如果存在风眼，就可以单纯作为天灾性质的飓风或者龙卷风来考虑。当初相叶桑呆在风眼里跟着风暴移动了一段时间，风暴自动消失。嗯……风暴本身就是突然出现突然消失的东西，这点先不提。我想说的是，风暴内部能量移动遵循一定规律，如果我们能发现那种规律，也许可以从中分辨出我们肉体消亡时的能量并提取。”

松本打断道：“但是那要在风眼里才可能吧。人在风暴外部就只能被追着跑了。”

二宫嗯了一声：“对。所以现阶段我们技术肯定不够。这个想法暂且放下。说下一个：蠕虫。相叶桑说他找蠕虫时就是靠直觉，我怎么问也没问出个所以然来，到时候你们也自己按直觉找蠕虫杀吧。要是这法子能成功，到时候再由你们告诉我到底要怎么找。”

“另外一点，是关于相叶桑说的编号。这几十年他的编号都没有变过，但是在记忆恢复的瞬间，体内光粒重组，编号和外表都有一定变化。我推测应该是灵魂反映了他人生中其他阶段，编号大概就是为了区分这些阶段、在我们灵魂内留下的东西。如果大野桑你能找回自己的记忆，也许你也会发生变化，可能这些年崩坏分离的那些细碎的灵魂也会被重新构成。”

大野看向相叶：“人格不会受影响吗？”

相叶一挥手，表示他还是那个自己。

“总之。大野桑，松本桑，你们两个就去当一次实验台吧，出去找人，找蠕虫。”二宫一拍板：“我和相叶桑这段时间在地下等你们回来。希望你能找回自己的记忆。”

二宫的话微妙地在松本脑中留下了回响。松本跟在大野身后，踩下又一株枯草时，那句话又在他脑中重复道：“别让我忘记你们啊。”

大野显然没有体会到昨夜松本内心的冲击，行动如常，走在前面，步伐稳健得很。

两人已经出了森林。大野直把松本往去荒野的路上领，搞得松本有些无奈。

“大野桑，我们先找蠕虫，看看你的记忆能不能恢复，不行吗？没必要现在急着去找人吧？”

大野摇摇头：“我不是去找人。相叶桑说按直觉走，还说自己死去苏醒的地点附近的蠕虫的可能性比较大。我当初就是死在荒野里的，所以现在我要去那儿。”

松本心里又是咯噔一下。仿佛什么东西卡上齿轮开始转动。然而没等他仔细思考，大野已经走远了。

“如果你……在那里，”松本艰难地吞下“死”这个字，“找了那么多年，杀的蠕虫应该也够多了吧？”

“杀它们很费时间精力，我的原则是保护好自己，尽量不惊动它们。蠕虫经过的土地下方有明显的空洞，走起来声音与普通地面有所不同。现在记忆思念体越来越少，蠕虫的活动范围变广，频率变低。如果运气好，可能几天也遇不到一只。所以我之前杀的蠕虫其实不多。”

大野的话似乎多了些。松本暗暗在心里与之前做着对比，又迈大步伐。

“蠕虫能吸收的光粒和能量毕竟是少数，大部分还是被风暴带走了。杀的数量也有要求。”大野叹了口气，低声道：“……真麻烦。”

“如果你们能靠直觉分辨出蠕虫体内的灵魂光粒，那风暴是不是也可以？比如哪个风暴是杀了谁的。”

松本随口一说，大野却突然停下脚步，回过头。

松本惊讶于他的反应：“……？怎么了？”

大野仔细想了想，说：“你说的有道理。风暴本来就是突然出现突然消失。能量本身又没有发生转移，也许的确能找到类似的风暴。等回去问问nino吧。”

他说的话被大野肯定了。松本嘴角下意识一跳，又用力压下去。

这么点小事，没必要开心。他提醒自己。跟这人的关系性还完全不确定，为了对方的一点反应而心情波动，实在没道理。

 

来时松本对前路一无所知，行进时只觉得漫长。再到荒野，他大约有了衡量的标准，便也不去想移动的快慢。

大野对他的培训从在森林里便开始了。最初是用十字弩射远处的树枝树叶，到处都没有活物，只能练习定点射击。

“反正我们用刀箭只是为了杀虫子，不是为了杀人。我就不陪你对打了。等到时候遇上蠕虫慢慢练习吧。”

大野就这么说着，推掉了松本对打练习短刀用法的要求。

松本视力不太好，十几米远的距离内还好，再远一些，准头就直线下降。大野摸着头问他要不要戴眼镜，然而想想奔跑移动过程中太依赖眼镜可能要吃苦头，只好暂且放弃。好在蠕虫身躯庞大，目标还算明显。

进荒野的第三天，两人终于遇到了第一只蠕虫。大野示意松本不要动，自己冲向波浪形起伏的地面，在蠕虫从地下钻出，张着满是獠牙的血盆大口向他扑来时，抽出短刀，直直捅进蠕虫口中。

蠕动着的蛇状生物浑身一僵。大野又握着刀柄往上狠狠一提，刀劈开蠕虫头部，带着一片金色的光粒，血一样倾泄而下。

蠕虫很快散成粒状消失不见。大野看向松本：“贴近的杀法就是这样。要拉开能让它外形失衡的伤口，只要伤口够大，蠕虫就会停止生命活动，消失不见。”

松本问：“怎么找贴近的时机？”

“蠕虫的移动速度有快有慢，如果是它们平时移动的地区，地下原本有空洞，移动时就肯定比我们奔跑快。如果要贴近，就注意观察地面。蠕虫钻出来前地表肯定有凸起，钻出来的那一刻速度很快，除了自己观察，没有别的法子。”

大野指着远处，说道：“如果要拉远距离，可以往山坡一类地势起伏的地方移动，那里温差大，蠕虫不喜欢在山地周围活动。等你占据高处，观察地面波动，然后在蠕虫贴近地表时射击，十字弩穿透力强，能杀死它们。”

说明大致只有这些。大野将松本带到荒野中部，让他自己寻找蠕虫的踪迹。

松本走了一段时间，发现大野说的地下空洞部分走起来感觉和普通的土壤的确有所不同，蠕虫经过的地方，一脚踩下去，沙土凹陷得比普通地面明显一些，声音也空了不少。

大野站在不远处盯着松本，以免他出什么意外。

有沙土摩擦的声音。松本应该也注意到了，四下望着，目光一寸寸扫过地面，最后钉在一处凸起上。

那凸起缓慢地移动着，如果不仔细分辨，大概意识不到土地表面的变化。松本与大野同时屏气凝神着，各自在不同的地点集中注意力观察着那一处地表。

突然，大野的脚下一塌，他刚低下头，便看见蠕虫从他脚边直蹿出地面。

他一咂舌，顺势往后翻了个跟头，余光一瞥，吼道：“后面！”

松本显然被他这边的蠕虫打乱了节奏，慌张地看向他，完全没有注意到自己周围地面的变化，被大野一提醒，才转过头，正对上一张深不见底的大嘴。

“可恶！”

大野不管三七二十一，直接把手里的刀狠狠掷了出去。距离较远，没有完全刺进蠕虫体内，只在它嘴里划了一道口子。

虫子大约是吃了痛，扭动着身体，愤怒地一转头，又钻进地下。

大野还没喘匀气，脚下蠕虫又冲出来，这次一口咬住了大野的手臂。

松本惊叫了一声：“大野桑！”

记忆思念体并没有痛觉，但体内被强行撕扯的空虚感足以让人晕眩。大野咬着牙，抽出箭袋里的弩箭，一把扎进蠕虫脑袋里。

虫子表面的鳞片被他拖拽箭头时的动作硬掀起一大片，发出让人牙酸的吱嘎声。大野又用力一扯，蠕虫体内的光粒便如同泄了气一般从伤口中喷涌而出。

松本见他那边没大碍，定下心来，瞪向脚边土地不死心一般的涌动，咬牙切齿地抽出弩箭，照着起伏连射了几箭，最后箭支几乎在他脚边围成一个圈。地下的动静也终于消失。

松本收好箭，跑到大野身边：“你还好吗？”

大野还坐在原地，刚才被咬住的手臂看上去有些透明，但肉眼可见地慢慢恢复成原本的形状。

男人的表情有些恍惚。松本担心地又问了一句：“没事吗？”

大野这次有了反应，但更像是回应松本的声音，朝着声源缓慢地转过头，有些不确定地开口道：“松本桑，我好像看不见了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 艾玛写了2万字终于能开始谈恋爱了OTZ
> 
> 阿西生日快乐！！！爱你！！！！末永くよろしくお願いします！！！（ntm）


	6. Chapter 6

第六章

大野的失明比松本想象中严重得多。失明原因并非疼痛或者压迫感，更像从人体机能中直接删除了视觉这一选项。他的双眼就像被遮了块不透光的黑布，对外界光线景物一概没有反应，眼前一片漆黑，视线没有焦点。同时，大野对外界的声音敏感了许多，哪怕是踩到石头一般轻微的声音也会惊动他。

天色已晚，松本点上蜡烛，把烛台放到地上。途中大野一直跟随着他的动作微微摇晃着头，面朝他的方向，表情一片空白，像毫无自主意识的稚子。

松本心有不忍，低声道：“我们先回据点一趟吧。”

大野缓缓地摇头。

“身体机能一旦被夺走，无论用什么方法也回不来。回据点也没有意义。”

如果是二宫，这时候也许会明白地指出大野现在就是别人的累赘，把根源和道理讲明白，好让大野回去。然而松本只有一句苍白的：“那你也不能呆在这里啊。”

大野抿着唇，眼珠转向一边，沉默不语，表现出一种脆弱又执拗的姿态。

当然，脆弱是松本的个人见解。大野本人大概没有自觉。

“只要找回记忆，灵魂发生重组，身体机能应该也会回来。我必须找到接收我灵魂光粒的蠕虫。”

大野顿了顿，又道：“现在我帮不上你。你回去比较好。往返就按照我们走过的路，应该不会遇到什么危险。”

松本目瞪口呆，惊讶和一丝愤怒让他的语气冲了许多：“你想让我把你一个人扔在这里？”

大野没有被松本的怒气影响，平静道：“我不会有事的。现在我可以依靠听觉和脚下土壤的触感判断蠕虫的位置。荒野上没有什么遮蔽物，也就不会有可能绊倒我的东西。我留下来不是为了寻死，你不需要担心。”

松本想砸几件东西，或者摔了帘子出去表示下自己不平的心情。他还没嫌大野累赘，人家倒先紧赶着把他当拖后腿的往外推了！

他深呼吸几次，反问道：“你觉得我听了这些，就会踏踏实实地说‘好，那你就留下继续找那些随时可能杀死你的虫子吧’吗？”

大野抿着唇，眼神空洞地望着他，像是在说“为什么不呢？”

松本胸口的火气被他淡然的模样戳了个口子，同时又像被扔到柴堆上煎熬着，一边泄着气，一边滚烫发皱叽叽咕咕地往外涌，憋屈得牙根发酸。

他忍了又忍，最后生硬地开口道：“今天好好休息，明天我们出去找蠕虫。”

大野微微蹙眉，还想反驳。松本直接放话道：“你不在乎你的安全，别当其他人也不在乎。就是你拿刀砍我我也不会走的。赶紧休息吧，明天还得赶路呢。”

男人垂着眉眼，烛光下，光线抚弄五官时细小的碎影让神情有些莫测，像无奈，又仿佛什么感情都没有，只是平静地接受了松本的意愿。

一种微妙的既视感突然涌入脑海。松本下意识躲闪了视线，想了想，又觉得没有必要。反正大野看不见，也不会知道松本表情如何变化、视线在哪聚焦。

“那就睡吧。”

松本被大野的声音惊得回神，略慌张地嗯了一声。大野自己摸索着拿出惯用的水瓶枕在颈下，安静地躺到一边。

第二天一早，松本是被大野整理行李的声音吵醒的。他睁开眼，便看见大野跪坐在角落里，手指在周边物件上一件件划过，慢慢地往包裹里装武器。

大野听见松本这边的响动，回过头来，问道：“你醒了？”

松本清了清嗓子，权当回应。他早上向来没什么精神。

大野似乎打定了主意不依赖松本，从收拾行李到走出帐篷，只依靠记忆和双手的摸索寻找自己需要的东西，走出帐篷后，似乎是完全依照直觉决定了方向，小声说了句“这边”，径自迈开步伐。

松本没料到大野的行动这么干脆，快步跟上去，本想挡到大野前面以免发生什么意外，又不知道大野想走什么方向，只好走在他身边。

正如大野所言，荒野上遍是平坦干燥的土地，也许是风暴侵袭的原因，连大到可能绊倒人的石块都没有。大野走得比平时慢了些，没有拿拐杖，落脚时脚尖会试探着先落下，就这样居然也一路平安地走了下去。

行进路线并非畅通无阻，大野偶尔会有走出几十分钟后突然偏偏头说好像不对的时候，松本便陪着他折返。

令松本有些挫败的是，大野践行了他自己的话，从日出走到日落，大野一直靠自力行动，没有借助他的力量，而且从一天没有遇上蠕虫的状况来看，他也准确地回避了危险。

松本不知道只依靠听觉和脚下土地的感触判断蠕虫方位对大野而言是轻松还是困难。也许原本大野就做得到，只是之前为了掩护松本才放松了警惕。也许一开始松本要跟他出来就是个错误。放大野一个人呆着对他才是更好的选择。

如果他帮不上大野的忙，那他对大野而言也没什么必要性。

“今天就在这里驻扎吧。”

松本沉浸在给自己的压力里，没有注意到大野已经停下脚步，走出几米远，才恍然地回过头，看见大野疑惑的神情。松本脸上烧了些，快步走回去。

夜色渐渐深了。大野折了支木条，用尖端在笔记本上缓慢而用力地勾画，然后摸着留下的印记确认字迹是否工整。松本坐在一旁观察他的动作，没了会被大野发现的顾忌，他的观察自然而然地变得大胆起来。

木条在纸面上用力划过的声响在帐篷里回荡着。大野的眼睫毛闪了闪，烛光将那轻微的动作放大投影在帆布面上。安静中有种令人起敬的严肃。

跨越昨夜认为被轻视的愤怒，现在松本心里大多数是白日残留下来的挫败感，还有一些敬佩和心疼。

为什么大野想把这些辛苦和问题全一个人扛着呢？身处这种状态，想要人帮忙是多理所当然的事。哪怕他只投来一个求助的眼神，松本也会义不容辞地接受。

是因为他不够信赖松本吗？

不。青年回想起二宫的话。大野已经在荒野中独自行动了十几年，连与他相识更久的二宫和相叶都放弃劝说或帮助他，大概大野早已忘记该怎么依赖别人了。

大野记完笔记——他写的东西并不多，但写字花费的力气和时间都比能看见时翻了几倍——刚伸出手想找出自己的包裹，指尖立刻摸到了什么东西。

男人一愣，手搭在包裹上，迟疑不决。

松本干脆抓着他的手，把包裹的背带放进他手心，再推给大野。

“……”

大野的表情有些困惑，但不像是因为觉得松本添了麻烦而产生的困惑，更像疑惑松本为什么要帮助自己。

见他如此，松本更加确信大野早已习惯独自面对一切，问道：“还有什么需要拿的吗？我帮你。”

大野的困惑在几次呼吸间渐渐褪去，摇了摇头，嘴角翘起一个礼貌的弧度：“谢谢。”

至少他不排斥松本的帮忙。青年松了口气，等大野把笔记本放进包裹，便将它接过去，放回原来的位置，问：“想睡了吗？”

“还好。你要是累了就先休息吧，反正点没点蜡烛对我来说也没什么区别。”

松本见大野也不像还有什么事要做的样子，疑惑道：“你不睡？”

“……”大野默然了片刻，晃了晃头：“没事，休息吧。”

大野似乎在意着什么。吹熄蜡烛后，松本看见大野的身影在黑暗中迟缓地移动，连躺下的动作都被他做得慢了几个拍子。

松本心下疑惑，但没有提问。然而大野那边反反复复传来翻身辗转的响声，松本想不在意也不行。

“睡不着？”松本轻声问。

大野背对着他，回答的声音闷闷不乐：“……嗯。”

松本转过头，看向大野：“想聊会儿天吗？”

“聊什么？”

“我也不知道……这里也没什么消遣，我也想不到什么话题。”

“……”大野翻了个身。

黑暗中，松本看不清他的表情。

“记忆思念体没什么感受性，nino还残留着人类时喜欢玩游戏的特点，但找不到可玩的。他房间里的魔方和扑克牌都快被摸出毛边了。”

松本静静听着大野的话。

“你是人类，有必要适当放松和休息，如果你想找消遣，等我们回去，你跟nino谈谈，他应该会分给你点玩具。”

青年忍不住问：“你自己呢？爱好什么的，还记得吗？”

帐篷里安静下来。

荒野上风声呼啸，像野兽沉默的吐息。偶尔有碎沙擦过帆布。月亮应是走到了天穹最高的一点，撒下的光隐隐约约透过布料。松本能看见大野眼底静静流淌而过的寂寞。

“对不起、我……”

大野打断松本的道歉：“多少记得一点，比如做我喜欢的事时的激情和感觉。但是我记不住自己喜欢什么、为什么喜欢了，所以也不会专门去找来做，因为没什么必要。”

没有生存的目的，没有恢复的可能性，没有活着的激情。

那不就和行尸走肉没什么区别吗？

松本的喉咙做出了一阵吞咽的动作，然而口中并没有分泌唾液。在荒野上，补充水分并不容易。他们每五天会出荒野补充饮用水。然而现在是移动过程中，备用的水不多，需要精打细算。

也不对。大野还有支撑他留在这里的意志。松本想起大野寻找的人，问道：“你在找的那个人，润君，对你而言很重要吗？”

大野又沉默了很久，久到松本几乎以为他已经睡着了，才终于开口道：“我不记得了。”

“……诶？”

一般不是应该因为对方对自己而言有什么特殊意义，才会留在心里这么久，甚至到了灵魂都锲而不舍地追求的程度吗？

大野继续说下去：“我现在能想起来的，只有他的名字，还有我们最开始相处的一点记忆。我不知道他对我而言意味着什么。但是只要我努力回想，在我能想起来的每段记忆里，都会有和他同样存在感的空白。”

松本试着想象同样的事情发生在自己身上，如果能和他发生那么多牵扯，那对方应该在他的人生中占了很大分量。

“所以……他应该很重要吧？”

大野点点头：“应该是吧。但是我想不起来。明明应该是很重要的存在，我却只记得他的概念，知道他应该存在在这个世界上，其他什么都不知道。”

松本注意到大野放在身侧的手慢慢地攥成拳。

“为什么我会忘记呢。我比谁都清楚他的重要性，连曾经被夺走过和他相关记忆这件事都让我觉得生命被剥离了一大半，为什么我就是想不起来他的事呢。我想见他，想知道他过得好不好。可是我现在甚至都认不出他的样子。就算他站在我面前，我也会把他当陌生人。”

这是大野第一次在松本面前表现出明显的悲伤。男人肩膀蜷缩着，声音很低，仿佛快被伤害自己重要的人的想象压垮。

松本下意识握住大野的手。男人陡然一惊，明明什么都看不见，还是震惊地瞪着松本。

松本自己也觉得唐突，但大野的手指仍在微微颤抖，纤细坚实的触感印在他手心。不算柔软，有男性骨骼和皮肤的硬度与粗糙感，但总像会被折断似的。他忍不住想果然大野还是太瘦了。

松本没有松手。大野也没有挣扎，只是像之前松本提供帮助时一样，困惑地看着他。

“你会想起来的。只要找到你以前的记忆就好，一点一点来，我会帮你的。”

松本试图用握手传达自己的信心，不知道大野有没有从那力道中接收到什么，但男人的确平静了一些。

“别去想你想不起来的事了，你记得他的什么呢？”

大野回想着，说道：“他比我小3岁，刚见面时个子小小的，很单纯开朗的小孩子。”

他的语气中有种很有感染力的温柔和笑意，松本听着，不禁也微笑起来。

“润君很可爱的，周围人也经常夸他可爱，很直率，也很坦诚，但是又不太服输，总自己跟自己较劲。”

大野说着，突然笑出声：“这点跟松本桑有点像。”

松本胸口突然一抽，有点像违和感，又有点酸酸痒痒的，像是悸动。

他干巴巴地回了一句：“……是吗。”

“还有一点，他和松本桑也很像。你们都很温柔。”

大野说着，反握住松本的手，松本甚至能从两人皮肤相接的部位隐隐感觉到大野平稳的脉搏。

一种平静的安然与酸楚同时云雾一般笼罩住松本的心脏。他没有言语，只是闭上双眼。困意渐渐从脚底盖住他的躯干。

即将陷入梦乡的前一刻，他脑海中浮现了这样一个问题：不知道世界的某一处，是否会有像大野一样坚持等待寻找着他的人？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 如果有新注册AO3的姑娘，等号发下来，可以点文章页面顶端的subscribe，文章更新后会往注册邮箱里发更新提醒


	7. Chapter 7

大野失明的第四天，两人在行动上已经形成了某种默契。刚开始松本在帮大野做事前还要仔细观察或是主动询问，后来大致猜得到大野需要什么。他们的立场与最初大野引导松本时颠倒过来。不知是自尊心还是什么别的心思作祟，松本很享受这种感觉，而且加深对大野的了解能给他一种满足感。

“该补充水分了。”

大野沉默着点点头，接过松本递来的水瓶。等他喝完，松本将瓶子放回大野的背包里。临松手前，松本掂量了一下水瓶的重量，暗暗叹息一声。

他们的行进过程大多数时间都花在漫长的折返和躲避蠕虫上，几天过去，什么都没有找到，只有饮用水和食物在毫无意义地被消耗着。

大野仿佛察觉到松本的想法，开口道：“应该不远了。别担心。”

松本问：“直觉？”

大野点点头。

说到底靠这种法子到底能找到线索吗……折腾了这些天，松本越来越没信心，暗自揣测着。如果他们两个继续寻找下去，说不定要直接渴死在这片荒野上。

现在松本倒是能理解二宫跟相叶不陪大野出来行动的原因了。这人的忍耐力在有目标有动力时简直强大到无人能出其右，就连松本现在都有些吃不消。

松本想了想，还是决定暂时修整一下：“今天之内要是找不到蠕虫，我就出去找水和食物。到时候你陪我去荒野东北部，在那里扎营，等我回来。”

大野问：“不用我一起去吗？两个人能带回来的东西比一个人的多。”

“没事。不行的话我就多跑几趟。你能保护好自己吗？”

大野嗯了一声，摸了摸鼻尖。那姿态实在像被叮嘱在家锁好门不让陌生人进来的小孩子，松本注意到的时候，自己的手已经搭到了大野头顶。被抚摸的人看向他的表情里有种纯净的信任和疑惑。

松本自己跟自己尴尬着，咳了两声，扯了个小谎：“有沙子沾上去了。”

“哦。”大野乖乖站着，任松本轻轻拨拉他的头发。

沙子当然是不存在的。记忆思念体似乎会一直维持同样的姿态，有什么脏污也不会在身体表面停留太久。松本欲盖弥彰地随意摸了两下，赶紧把手收了回去。

这样的冲动最近时有发生，有时他会想握住大野的手，有时会想靠着他的肩膀稍作休息，但做出实际行动还是第一次。大野似乎没有意识到松本的不对劲，等松本收回手，还朝他不好意思地笑了笑。

——我在做什么呢……

松本在心里对自己无奈地发问。现在不是在意这些小小的悸动的时候。他们还有更重要的事要做。

之前在荒野上与大野共度几个月时，松本被大野要求呆在帐篷里尽量不外出行动，当时他觉得无趣又烦躁，现在走了几天，他倒怀念起那段时光。荒野的景色千篇一律，天气状况也并不好，风起时，只要张口说一句话，嗓子就会被干燥的沙尘侵袭，硬吞时全是血气和尘土的涩味，如果用布遮挡，细沙堵住气孔，呼吸困难，行动更为艰苦。眼睛也是又干又酸，红土和被热度烘烤得摇曳的空气看得太多，酸疼感由眼眶深处钻上太阳穴，疼痛和疲劳感每时每刻都在折磨着旅人。

眼前的景色过于一成不变，松本正想闭着眼睛走路算了，突然注意到远处土地表面的某处不同。

那是一个深坑，足以容纳一个人躺下去，坑洞周围被土块掩埋出圆滑的陡坡，似乎已经被放置了很久。

松本出声提醒大野：“大野桑，小心点，前面有个深坑。”

大野歪了下头。

松本将那个坑的形状与大野描述了一下，记忆思念体听了，恍然地回答道：“哦，那是我挖出来的。”

“诶？为什么？”

“我说了我在找东西。”

松本一瞬间仿佛抓到什么线索，但那种感觉一晃而过，他摇摇头，问：“你要找的东西被埋在地下了？”

“可能吧。但是后来我没有这么找过，反正不需要挖这么深。”

大野说着，用脚后跟在地面跺了两下，点点头：“应该就是这附近了。”

松本还没来得及确认大野的直觉到底告诉了他什么，大野已经从自己的背包里摸出了两把折叠铲，将其中一把扔给了他。

“与我的记忆有关的蠕虫应该就在这一片，挖吧，我们活动的声音越大，蠕虫自己钻出来的概率就越高。”

大野说着，用脚尖在地上画出了一道微弯曲着的线条：“下面是蠕虫活动时形成的空洞，沿着这条线挖就好。现在我们要尽可能拉近与蠕虫之间的距离。”

松本用铲子在自己脚边拍了拍，又去大野画的那条线上拍了两下，声音回响的确不同，有空洞的土地被拍击时响声会更脆。

两人开始挖土，长年的干旱让土壤结成脆弱的块状，一铲子下去就是一道闪电般龟裂的痕迹，撬动时需要很大力气，但只要周边土块松动，向下挖掘就变得容易起来。

挖到快把膝盖以下部位埋住的地方，土壤渐渐沾了什么湿润的东西。松本捻起一块土摸了摸，不是水，更像蠕虫身上的黏液。挖掘工作因此变得轻松了一些，很快，铲子前端接触到的土壤越来越松，土块逐渐掉落，露出下方的空洞。

空洞的高度差不多有半个人身高。大野往里面扔了块硬实的土，听着滚动的声音辨认了一下，转头看向四周，皱起眉：“有只蠕虫在附近。”

松本的那个“什么？”还没脱口，大野已经瞪向地面，低声道：“来了。”

蠕虫仿佛跟随他的召唤，应声从地下冲出，大野和松本被冲击得连滚了几圈。蠕虫粗壮的躯体直直地朝着大野的方向狠狠一甩，将他打飞了几米远。

松本骂了一声，拔出十字弩，对着蠕虫连射了三箭。目标太大，弩箭擦过蠕虫身体，掀起了几片鳞片。蠕虫扭头向他冲来，血盆大口里的獠牙上满是浊黄的黏液。松本往旁边一跳，手里握着的尖刀往蠕虫鳞片下的躯干上用力插了下去。

刀柄传来的感触像略显柔软的肉块直接散成水滴。松本喘着粗气，来不及调整，撑着地面踉踉跄跄地站起来，往大野那边跑去。

男人被蠕虫突如其来的攻击打得措手不及，正蜷缩身体着咳嗽。松本跑到他身边，仔细检查了一下他有没有什么大碍。

“没事吗？”

大野摇了摇头，呼吸慢慢平静：“我有种感觉，我要找的蠕虫在更深的地下。在地表跟它们周旋下去也不会有什么结果，我要顺着蠕虫行动的空洞找它。”

松本不赞同地说道：“但是去地下活动肯定要受空间限制。”

“我知道，所以我要做的是把它找出来，然后让它自己跑到地面上。蠕虫们在地下活动时不会专门避开其他蠕虫的通路，下面的空洞里很多是互通的。中间一定会有方便挖空到地面的点。”

这工程不会很大吗……松本腹诽道。还没等他提出这个疑问，大野却先微笑着说道：“不要紧。我要找的那只蠕虫已经开始活动了，我能感觉到我身体的一部分就在下面。就看到时候是它先找到我，还是我先找到它。”

松本是理解不了这种感应的，只能先接受大野的说法。蠕虫的体宽有粗有细。他们最初挖出的空洞宽度足够大野躺下匍匐前行，但这种姿势在地下不方便打斗。

松本怎么看怎么担心。蠕虫的移动速度比大野快，只要瞄准大野的侧面，突然撞进他爬行的轨道里，那大野就没有还手之力。

他见大野已经俯下身，连忙叫住他：“这样真的没事吗？万一遇到蠕虫怎么办？我代替你下去比较好吧？”

“蠕虫会对人类在地表行动时的声音有反应，我在地下，它们不会来攻击我，除非偶然撞上，我会尽量回避那种情况的。放心。我会在下面敲击石块提醒你我的位置，你要是担心，就跟我一起行动。”

地下没有光，现在听觉和触觉更加敏锐的大野下去可能的确比松本强。松本只好勉强点了点头，看大野消失在空洞里。

石块敲击的声音每隔一分钟传来一次。因为行动不便，大野走得不算太快，松本可以依靠自己走过的路线对接下来的方向作出一定程度上的预判。令松本不安的是，敲击声时大时小，大概是原本蠕虫行动时路线呈波浪形下潜的缘故。

此刻荒野上没有起风，不会有其他声音影响松本的判断。

敲击声在离他几步远的地方响起，声音异常憋闷。他咽了口唾沫，走到那个地点，聚精会神地等待下一声。

有微风拂过他耳畔。额头和手臂上的汗水微微发凉。松本的神经几乎要与地下的声响联动在一条线上。下方传来又一声敲击声，被那声音拨动，松本往斜前方走了几步。

他等了很久，却再没听见第二声。一开始松本还以为是自己数秒数错了，然而直到他数到200下，还是没有听到任何声音。

他有些慌了，怕是自己没有注意，错失了声响，将呼吸声放得更轻，心慌意乱地数到300，依旧什么都听不见。

松本忍不住跪下来，将耳朵贴在地上，努力辨别下面的响动，但是什么都没有，大野像被大地吞噬了一般。

“大野桑？！大野桑！！！”

他拍着地面，朝下面大吼了几声。之前那些担忧现在铺天盖地淹没他。空气不够，大野缺氧了？还是下面的土地突然坍塌，将他埋了起来？最糟糕的是如果他真的被蠕虫撞上该怎么办？

松本跪在地上，回过神来，才发现自己正在拼命喘气，呼吸声盖过心跳，热辣辣的空气被大口大口吸进他嘴里，再转化成粗嘎的喘息声吐出来，恐慌和丧失感几乎要将他击倒。

就在他马上要陷入失神状态的一瞬间，手边的土地突然晃动起来。

“……？”

松本盯着那一小块区域的晃动，努力集中注意力，空咽了两口气。地表的振动越来越剧烈，不远处，地面突然裂开一条缝隙，那裂痕逐渐扩大，仿佛某种庞然大物即将破土而出。

松本连退了几步。有什么东西在地下迅速移动着，发出隆隆的破土响声。那东西像戳破一层纸一样顶破了地面，脑袋一甩，将头上顶着的大野抛了出去。男人被甩出很远，砸在地上，全身痉挛了两下，很勉强地撑起身。他全身上下到处都是被土块擦出的伤痕，不停地往外冒着光粒。

松本盯着眼前的蠕虫，不敢相信自己的眼睛。这虫子比他见过的所有蠕虫都要庞大，张开嘴时可以直接吞下一个成年人，体表的黏液像沼泽地里发臭的烂泥一般牢牢地包裹着它全身，仅仅是露出地面的躯干就有十几米长。

这蠕虫的存在本身就像一个噩梦。

松本朝大野喊：“这就是你要找的那只？”

大野喘着气回答道：“对、但是我没料到它这么有攻击性。”

松本甚至不知道为什么自己在这种时候还能笑出来，不过他的确听见自己说话时语气里的笑意：“真够大的……不过这就代表它吞下去的光粒也够多对吧？”

“也许吧。它的目标是我，你自己小心。”

大野话音刚落，那蠕虫就朝着他猛撞了过去，松本注意到它体表有几处刀伤，但很明显没有起到太大作用。

大野那边只能靠声音辨认蠕虫的方位，躲闪得异常艰难，几次都是被蠕虫擦身而过，松本眼见着蠕虫又把大野的侧腹扯出一道口子，连忙用十字弩射了两箭，弩箭没有射穿蠕虫的躯体，相反，箭头甚至没能穿透它的鳞片。

大野翻了个跟头，大吼：“划破它的口腔内部！外面的鳞片根本打不下来！”

松本往大野的方向跑去，喊了他一声：“大野桑！到我这边来！”

大野身形一顿，咬着牙换了个方向往松本这边狂奔。那虫子明明没有眼睛，却迅速地一扭头，身子弹射一般窜出来，直追着大野跟上来。

松本一把将大野扯到身后。蠕虫已经张着嘴扑上来，一口将松本吞了下去。

大野能感觉到拉扯自己手臂的力量一瞬间消失，他惊叫了一声：“松本桑？！”

万籁俱寂。

男人听见蠕虫庞大的身躯在土地上缓慢而不甘的摩擦声。

“……松本桑……？”

他不确定地又喊了一声。这次终于得到了回应：“我在这里。”

松本握着尖刀，听见大野走近，而他自己正在惊异地看着眼前的景象：随着蠕虫化成散落的光粒，其中一部分漂浮在空气中，剩下的像酒精混入清水里一般迅速散去。那一部分光粒慢慢地、慢慢地飘向大野，宛如一群离散太久以至于失去亲近感的孩子走向家的方向，最后裹住了大野的身形。

待光芒散去，松本首先注意到里面的人的姿态发生了变化，而且那变化实在太过明显，让他不禁脱口而出道：“好黑！”

大野睁开眼，先将手伸到眼前，缓慢地眨着眼，又仰起头看向天空，被已经西下的夕阳光线刺激得微微眯起眼。

松本察觉到他的目的，欣喜道：“能看见了？”

大野朝他非常柔和地笑了笑。那笑容也和之前有点不同——也可能是这个姿态的大野比上一个稍微胖了一点的原因。

松本一时间觉得哪里不太对劲，像什么东西突然闪过他大脑，但是他又不知该从什么地方开始整理。

他实在放不下这种纷杂的感觉，某些情报一股脑被塞进他脑袋里，精神上的疲劳感比肉体上还沉重许多，现在他只想找个地方休息。

松本说：“今天先往荒野外围走吧，该补充饮用水了，再呆在这里也不安全。”

大野点头道：“好。”

 

这大概是一个梦。

他认为这是一个梦，因为他的身体不受自己意识控制，但仍然在活动。

梦里，他告别他的父母，踏出家门，身上是新换的制服，手里的皮包也是全新的，那种新皮的气味会给人一种无与伦比的兴奋感。

然后他意识到，作为一个梦，这些感受未免太过真实了。他能感觉到自己的激动和紧张，而通常他做梦时不可能连气味都意识得到。

那这是什么呢？

是他的回忆吗？

他踏入校门，走进教室，正在准备一会儿HR上的自我介绍。班级里已经有人聚成小团体，也许是从小学便认识的朋友。

突然，有什么事件发生了。所有人都围到窗边。外面是校庭，应该是行走闲聊的地方，然而此刻只有某种狂躁的风声在回响。

他凑到窗边，发现那是一场风暴。天空的颜色是翻滚着的涌墨，乌云被风卷成螺旋状，将天空劈开一个深深的豁口，狂风中卷着一些已经辨认不清原状的碎片，仿佛那风暴本身就能撕裂时间与空间，学校的围墙也被拆了一大片。

有人尖叫起来。松本回过神，听见教室窗户被砸碎的声音。他回过头，看清那个被甩进他们教室的物体，止不住干呕起来。

人类的残骸。

不，称其为碎片更为恰当吧。没有流血，只是像人类吃鱼时留下的骨架，上面沾了几片肉。

恐慌将他吞没。

再睁开眼，他看见的是一双温和明亮的眼睛。是个脸有点圆的少年。

他看见对方张开嘴，那声音有种令人熟悉的安抚力：“城市内的暴动已经过去了。我们是来救你们的。”

他没有说话，也没有动。饥饿和干渴已经夺去了他身上的大半力气，而且他知道不应该信任任何人。

“你的父母已经去世了。他们一直守在门外，保持着抬头挺胸的姿势，让暴徒不敢靠近这个房间。”

明明已经渴到没有一滴唾液可以分泌，他的眼眶里还是慢慢聚集出一汪泪水。

少年轻轻抚摸着他的头，轻声说：“他们的努力没有白费，你活下来了。”

对方微俯下身，直视着他的泪眼，再次重复道：“你还活着。”

泪水越涌越多。他抽泣着，少年先将湿巾按在他唇上，让他适应，再把带吸管的水瓶抵到他嘴边。

“你叫什么名字？”

他忙不迭地喝着水，生怕它跑掉，只在喘气的间歇匆忙地说了句：“松本润。”

“嗯。润君，接下来请多多关照了。”

 

松本睁开眼。

脸上很湿。他摸了一把，是眼泪。

呼吸声自身边传来，他僵硬地回过头，看向大野的侧脸。

没错。

虽然相貌和气质有了一些变化，但梦里搭救他、叫他“润君”的那个人就是大野智。

晕眩感伴随着睡意，海浪一般拍打着松本的神经。

 

——我想见他，想知道他过得好不好。可是我现在甚至都认不出他的样子。

 

——就算他站在我面前，我也会把他当陌生人。


	8. Chapter 8

这一夜，松本睡得很混乱。梦境像广阔深邃的海，现实像北海上漂荡的浮冰，冰块被光线照射着晃出虚实不定的人影，沉沉浮浮，碎成清澈的水，溶进梦里。

原本他以为只有梦里才能回到过去，醒转过来也要逼自己入睡，试图抓住更多往日记忆的碎片。然而那些混乱的繁琐的记忆即使在他清醒时也于他大脑深处隐隐跳动着，似乎在不断提醒松本自己的存在。

既然醒来了也能想起以前的事，就说明这些不是他凭空想象出来的，而是突然回忆起来的真的经历过的事情。

所以他以前的确和大野认识？

他们以前到底是什么关系？

不管怎么努力搜索记忆，也什么都想不起来。那种无力的空白感让松本有些烦躁。他瞟向大野。男人昨夜好像也没睡好，现在慢悠悠地装着行李，眼睛眯着，困得随时要睡着的模样。

这种不设防的姿态是之前的大野很少展现出来的。松本觉得有点新鲜，忍不住多看了他两眼。令松本惊讶的是，明明大野的行动和外貌都与之前不同，落在自己眼里，比起违和感，他感觉得到的更多是对大野这一面的兴趣。

大野突然想起什么似的开口道：“今天我要回荒野中心部一趟。”

松本眨了眨眼，皱起眉：“为什么？”

大野笑得双眼微微眯起，似乎很开心：“我有东西要去那里取。”

“……？”松本不明白他这好心情从何而来，见大野专心收拾东西，便没有追问，只是提醒他：“没有水了。”

“哦，对。”大野恍然大悟：“那就先出去找水，然后再回来。或者你自己先回基地也行，我三天以后就回去了。”

松本眼都没眨一下，脱口而出道：“我跟你一起行动。”

 

一路上，松本努力整理思绪，偷瞟了大野几次，试图从这个人身上找出什么能帮助自己回忆的线索，然而大脑空空如也。现在他能想起来的东西都是与大野相遇前的：记忆风暴的出现，城市里持续将近一年的暴动，与他亲近的人们的死亡。

重新想起这些事，并没有让他感到悲伤，一是相距现在实在太过久远，二是当年他已经处理过一遍这些情绪。现在，松本只想知道自被救出以后，自己到底经历过什么。为什么他会流落到那个生存舱里？为什么他会是唯一一个留存下来的人类？问题一个接一个出现，让他心烦意乱。

大野走在他身边，时不时抬头看他一眼，欲言又止的模样。

“怎么了？”松本问。

大野也没避讳，直接问道：“你心情不好？”

“……”这也很新奇。松本想。之前的大野不会特意揣测松本的态度。

他摸了摸鼻尖：“还好吧，有些事让我有点在意。——大野桑，你一直提的那个‘润君’，是你以前救过的人吗？”

身旁的脚步声突然顿住，鞋底卡着沙土的声响像锯木一般让人牙酸。

松本不解地回过头，看见大野的表情，心头一凉。

记忆思念体此刻的神情满是戒备和警惕，连说话的语气都变得生硬了许多：“你怎么知道？”

对方突然产生的疏远感让松本有些措手不及，连忙解释道：“昨天晚上我想起来了一些以前的事，应该和你找回记忆有关。”

大野的表情这才缓和了点，肩膀塌了下去，挑眉问：“如果我找回的记忆里折射得出你的记忆，那就说明我们以前认识？”

松本自己都没想到被大野这么问了以后他心里会泛出这么多复杂的感情，一时间不知道该说什么，只能僵硬地点了点头。

“这样啊……那你问我润君的事做什么？以前你见过他？”

“…………算是吧。”松本想了想，决定先缩小自己怀疑的范围：“你救过他？”

大野点点头：“嗯。但是我也帮过很多和他一样的人，有不少小孩比他年纪还小。”

他说着，神色又黯淡下去：“当时医疗条件和食品健康都很成问题，很多人年纪轻轻就死了，所以我能想起他们的事。也不知道是好事还是坏事。”

松本看见他这样就忍不住想安慰他，咳了一下，换了个问题：“那以前那些小孩子里有其他被你叫润君的人吗？”

大野被问得一怔，皱起眉认真回想了一会儿，摇了摇头。

松本还没来得及高兴，就听大野说道：“我想不起来了，如果有，就是要么在我缺失的那些记忆里，要么是被风暴杀死了。”

松本还活得好好的，所以后面那个可能性不存在。但前面那个就说不定了。他正纠结着，大野走上前来，很期待地盯着他：“所以你认识润君？”

松本实在不知道该怎样回答这个问题。说我可能就是你要找的那个人？刚才大野仅仅是被问了一句就警惕成那样子，如果他觉得松本是在故意蒙骗耍他，不相信松本，该怎么办？

而且松本自己也想不起来多少关于大野的事，如果最后证实他不是那个“润君”，他要怎么面对大野？

他左思右想，决定回答得稳妥些：“我不知道我认识的那个人是不是你要找的人。因为我也想不起来太多东西。”

大野似乎有点失望，但转瞬间便释然了：“没办法，你的记忆要靠我们身上的光粒反映，我们找不到光粒，你也想不起来什么。以后再说吧。”

他走了两步，又转过身，笑着说：“你要是想起来了什么，能跟我讲讲吗？我没想起来太多关于他的事。”

松本无从得知大野说出这话时的心情，但男人微垂着头的背影实在让人心酸，他抿了一下嘴唇，认真地点点头：“我会的。”

 

采水地是荒野北部外围的绿洲，水源与地下河相接，明明与荒野相距不远，景象却截然不同。树木不算茂密，灌木丛和野草将这片土地与荒野隔绝成生机与死亡的两个天地。

大野说是去取完东西就回来，所以不需要带太多水。话里有几分暗示要拿的东西体积不小的意思。

再往荒野内部进发，过了几个小时，松本注意到大野是直直朝着之前他挖的那个深坑的方向走的，想起二宫跟自己提过大野找东西时半癫狂的状态，决定还是问一句，权当保险。

“你到底要去取什么？”

大野头也不回地回答道：“画画的材料。”

这倒是松本没预料到的。

“画画？”

“嗯。我想起来以前我喜欢做的事了。作为记忆思念体醒来时，我在我苏醒的那个地方看见过以前的工具箱，现在我要去把它带回来。”

喜欢画画啊……松本在心里记下一笔，跟着大野继续向前走。

循着深坑的方向走下去，经过那个坑洞时，松本又向下看了几眼，比对了一下记忆中那个生存舱和这个坑的大小差距。然而当时他并没有刻意去记生存舱的体积。

进去躺一下大概就能分辨出来了。松本心里转着这念头，被站在不远处的大野叫回神：“怎么了？”

松本摇摇头：“没事，继续走吧。”

他们走到某片空地上——虽然荒野上到处是空地，这块区域与其他地方也没有什么不同。松本还在疑惑，却见大野已经跪了下来，在地上仔细地摸索着。直到大野指尖碰触到什么东西，他的动作才终于停下来，手指在那里用力拍了几下。

声音和普通的土地区别不大，下面似乎是实心。松本皱眉，盯着大野的动作。男人拿出铲子，在地缝间仔细地撬了一会儿，将盖住下面东西的土块挖掉，露出下方金属的银色光泽。

松本惊异道：“这是……”

大野轻笑了一声：“是以前我们居住的基地，比现在那个高级好多对吧。”

他又小心地处理了一会儿，将盖住那块金属的土全部铲去。下面是块不锈钢制的金属拉门，正方形，上面似乎因为厚实的土壤结块保护，没有太多划痕。

大野喘了口气，放下铲子，双手用力将拉门抬起，下面是消防梯，由上而下看，不算特别深，能借着阳光看到底。松本跟在大野后面，顺着梯子爬下去，将拉门重新拉上。

他边爬梯子边提问：“这里是地下，蠕虫不会闯进来吗？”

“以前活人比较多的时候，各种技术还没缺失，总有办法建造些足够厚实的钢板来抵御的。现在我们什么都不记得，也找不到那种愿意帮忙的技术人员。而且这里行动也不方便，当年荒野没有扩大到这个地方，现在这里没有水，找不到东西生火，所以被记忆思念体遗弃了。”

几句话的时间，两人已经站到底部的金属地板上。这里没有通电，大野点了火把，熟门熟路地往里面走。

松本借着火光打量着周围。设施内部并没有太多东西，大部分都是贴着墙面建造的，似乎是为了节省空间。床被嵌进墙里，房间左面有一个巨大的显示屏，下方是一些机器，看上去与他的生存舱有几分异曲同工之处，应该都是当年人类还能够使用科学技术时留下的东西。

“以前你就是在这里醒来的？”

大野嗯了一声：“那时候还没有断电。我出去确认了情况，后来nino他们来这里把一些必要的东西搬去我们现在住的基地，就再没回来过。”

他说着，突然停下来，欣喜地蹲下去，捡起一个箱子：“找到了！”

松本走近了，替大野拿着火把，看见大野打开工具箱，里面有几盒颜料。大野打开看了看，里面已经干透了，全像上面土壤一般结成硬块。他盖好盖子，拿起一旁的炭笔和速写本，用炭笔在纸上画了两下，炭块没有什么变化，由于密闭保存，纸张也没有发黄。

大野翻看了一会儿，手指划着画纸表面，认真地辨认里面的画。松本眼神跟着他的指尖移动，突然眼皮一跳。

这张画是他自己。而且还是他步入青年期以后的样子。

大野显然也注意到了上面的人与松本的相似，抬起头比对了一下，咧嘴笑了笑：“我们以前真的认识啊。”

为什么我会记不起来了呢……大野挠着头，苦笑着又往下翻了几页，后面接着是一张和其他画作风格截然不同的，更像是小学生简笔画一样的肖像画，再往下就是普通的大野自己的作品了。速写和人像很多，风景基本没有，每一张都画得很精细。

等大野查看了一遍工具箱内部的东西，两人便带着箱子重新爬出了地下室。箱子不算特别大，但他们本来行李带得就是最低限度的工具，一切尽量往轻便整理，工具箱几乎能抵得上两人行装的一半大小。

这次返回基地所用的时间比上次压缩了将近四分之一。松本已经明白该如何在不同环境里快速移动，也不再需要大野带路，两人赶路时很少交流，以节省饮用水，紧赶慢赶，很快便接近了基地。

已经进入雨季。地下河的水声隆隆作响。松本远远看见那些简陋的石房，心里竟然生出一种归乡的亲切感。

大野歪了下头：“好像没人。”

松本也注意到那些房间里没有灯光，整个基地阴森森的，没有一丝人气。

两人小跑着走进二宫的房间，果然没有人，大野点了蜡烛，看见桌子上有张纸，被魔方压住避免活动。纸上是相叶的留言：“其他人的记忆恢复后，nino的记忆光粒不太稳定，似乎是承载不了形态外的信息量。我们先出去帮他找记忆光粒了。你们要是看见了，不要担心我们。”

大野和松本面面相觑。大野放下纸条，朝松本笑道：“所以接下来我们还得一起待一段时间。”

松本问：“要出去继续寻找蠕虫吗？”

“不了。基地需要人守着，以免出什么事，我们就在这里等他们回来吧。”

 

在这里生活和在荒野上扎营的本质区别是不需要随时绷紧神经。有时睡在帐篷里，侧过身，耳朵贴在地面上，仿佛能听见蠕虫在下方活动时躯体擦过沙砾的声音。而地下虽然有河水的奔流声，但总体而言不需要太过担忧生命安全问题。

不过荒野上的生活受行动空间限制，一起行动的人之间必然会产生交流。地下就不同了，住在自己的房间里，和其他人一整天不说话不见面也没有问题。连时间的概念都随着河水被远远冲走，太阳光照射不进这里，除了个人房间里摆的计时一小时的沙漏，没有确切的判断时间流逝的方法。

松本坐在床上，翻看二宫以前的记录。实在没什么打发时间的方法时，他就会这么做。里面记录的东西很机械，从人的生日年龄体重这些基本数据开始，记录其负责的行动内容和成果，最后笼统地记载一下可能死亡的区间。因为其他人记不住自己到底什么时候开始遗忘这个人的事。一本笔记本上满满都是遗失的生命的重量。

眼睛因为疲劳微微发涨。他叹了口气，放下笔记本，站起身，想出去稍微走一走，活动一下。

大野的房间还亮着。松本隔着门帘叫了他一声，没有什么回应。

“大野桑？”

松本走进房间，看见大野正伏在桌子上，背部轻缓地起伏着，似乎睡着了。

他环顾了下房间，轻手轻脚地捡了床上的薄毯，盖在大野背上，视线扫到桌上的东西，不由得一愣。

速写本被翻到新的一页，上面画着几个人像，服装都是一模一样的，有坐着的，站着的，姿态各异，但无一例外的没有画五官，脸上是空白的一片。

人像是被由上而下画出的，最后的那个小人是半成品，画出了头发和脸部的轮廓，脖子以下没有线条，与其他人像不同，这个人像的面部沾着晕湿的色彩，浅浅的染了一片水迹。

松本的指尖自那片痕迹游弋到大野的眼角。

是泪水上的颜色。

大野睡得很沉，也许他也像松本一样试图在梦中寻找昔日的碎片，不愿被人叫醒。

盯着那个人像，一种冲动油然而生，松本甚至连压抑自己心情的念头都没有产生，依循本能俯下身去，轻轻吻了一下大野的额角。

吻得很轻。声音被外面的流水声轻松地盖过。大野的眼皮甚至没有泛起一丝波澜。

松本直起身。记忆思念体皮肤的温度迅速消散，使人怅然若失。

我想理解这个人的痛苦。他想。

我想知道他身上背负的东西，想陪他一起面对，想成为他的助力。

 

某种纯粹的热烈的感情在他胸口悄悄萌芽。

 

流水依旧不知疲惫地奔流不息。


	9. Chapter 9

又是惯例的梦境。

他追赶着前方的背影。荒野上的风将那人的衣襟吹得鼓鼓作响。

他伸出手，指尖即将碰触到对方的肩膀。仿佛听见他的呼唤，前方的人缓慢地回过头来。

 

“——！”

大野喘着粗气从梦中惊醒。

“……”

房间外有光，朦朦胧胧地摇曳着。大野像扑火的飞蛾，怔怔地下床走出门。

有人站在外面。

腰收得窄，肩膀对比之下显得很宽。

很眼熟。

他像被蛊惑一般，轻轻地走上前。眼前的背影与梦境中的重合，一切都是那么真实，触手可及。

他恍惚地伸出手。

 

前面的人似乎察觉到他的存在，突然转过头：“……大野桑？”

松本润。

“——”

大野倒吸了一口气，退开几步。

 

这不是他的梦。

这不是他要找的人。

 

他深呼吸了几个来回，扯扯嘴角：“……抱歉，我睡糊涂了。”

松本始终用疑惑的目光看着大野，但没有质疑他的举动，轻声说了句“这样啊”，转过身，继续往篝火里添柴。

不知道他从哪里找来的干柴。地下潮湿露重，但这堆篝火没有生出太多浓烟。火势不旺，蓬蓬软软的一小堆，将两人脚边打出一个摇曳不定的光圈，时不时发出噼啪声。

大野看了一会儿，问：“你在做什么？”

松本晃了晃手里的木串：“我想烤点东西吃。刚才出去找到了些蘑菇。”

“食物不够了？”

松本摇头：“不是。就是吃军用罐头还有那些干豆子什么的吃腻了，想吃点新鲜的东西。”

哦。

也对，松本与他们不同，是活生生的人类。既然目前还没有威胁生命的危险，那想提高下生活质量也挺正常。

大野站着看了半天，干脆蹲下来，盯着松本手中转动的蘑菇串。

菌类被高温烤过后散发出诱人的香气，大野不自觉地撅起嘴，摸了摸下巴。

“想吃吗？”

“没事，你自己找自己做的东西，我就看看。”

松本却直接把烤好的一串撒了盐递过来。

大野咬着下唇，接过木串，试探着咬了一口。表皮微微皱起，柔软的菇肉厚重有嚼劲的口感与脱水食品截然不同，香味回荡在口腔和鼻尖。他三两口便吃完，叼着木签，牙齿咬住前端，从细缝中吸取里面残留的带着蘑菇味道的残液。

松本看着有趣，笑着问：“饿了？”

大野被他瞧得脸皮发烫：“……还行。你烤得挺好的。”

“只是没烤糊罢了，没什么好不好的。”

松本总共只做了五串，两串分给大野。两人看着噼里啪啦的火星，又呆坐了许久。

地下照明的火把已经息了，只有这一小片篝火的光。大野抱着自己的膝盖。上次恢复的记忆浮上眼前。

把润君带回基地后，孩子昏睡了几天，醒来后说想去看东京塔。

其实大野记不住润君的长相和声音，只是通过之后的记忆推测他提出了这个要求。理由也想不起来了。总之大野陪着男孩去了一次东京塔。城市里的难民集中在临水路的工厂与仓库附近，市区内没什么人。他们两人坐在东京塔下，一直坐到深夜。

刚巧是月圆之夜。清高的月亮不理解人类的苦痛，兀自皎洁着，挂在塔顶。他伸出手，握住孩子冻僵的手指，两人都没有说话。

不需要语言，也不需要眼神的交流。他们只是两个在无可救药的世界中仰望月亮的少年。光芒没有温度，只是冷漠地爬上他们的眉梢。这里本该是喧嚣的，繁盛的。然而此时此刻，只有他们两个连明天的风景都想象不到的沉默的人坐在这里。

闭上双眼，能听见月光照亮铁塔，将金属一寸寸铺盖上薄薄银辉时的声音。

 

“……大野桑？大野桑？”

大野迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，有人在推他肩膀。

松本很无奈地说着：“别在这里睡啊。会着凉的。”

大野眨眨眼，想说记忆思念体不会着凉，但不知为何没有开口，揉揉眼睛，被松本拉起来，往自己的房间走。

走到门边，他突然停住脚步。

松本不解道：“怎么了？”

“我们已经在这里等多少天了？”

“今天是第23天。”

松本每天都会出去活动，试图寻找能用来播种食用的野菜种子，对时间的概念比大野清晰。

大野点点头：“现在的食物储存只能供我们再支撑两个星期。明天我去城市一趟。”

“我陪你去。”

松本的态度十分理所当然。大野下意识抿唇。

这样下去不妙。他会习惯别人的帮助的，尤其对方还是与他们不同的拥有生命的存在。作为唯一的人类，松本应该优先保护自己，而不是遇事即刻站出来维护大野。之前他失明时松本提供帮助，大野还能用效率之类的说法为自己开脱。但他已经一个人太久，一旦记住了有人帮助的轻松，再回到一个人的状态下，他一定会因为失去这种轻松而感到落差。

他已经失去过太多了。那些回溯的记忆中，大篇大篇，全是他曾经拥有过的东西。

“……你留下来吧。我没事，现在我也看得见东西了，没必要担心我。”

松本拒绝道：“我不是担心你，就是想和你一起行动。我不喜欢待在安全的地方等你回来。”

“…………”

大野垂下视线：“那好吧。”

至少他尝试了。大野半自暴自弃地想。反正他就是不知道怎么说服松本，只要被对方真诚而率直的目光盯住，他就想不到恰当的理由。这也不是他应该用任性或是胡乱的借口搪塞的场合。

 

打从松本在生存舱里醒来，他就没有进过曾经人类文明构建的城市内部。沿着早已荒废的高速公路行走，眼看着周围的杂草荒地渐渐被遍布青苔的建筑物取代，仿佛走在探索历史的轨道上，还有许多被风暴毁掉后的残砖砺瓦，孤零零地散落在地上，能看见砖块下人类生活过的痕迹。

道路偶尔会有被整段掀起或是垮掉的残骸，他们便跳出锈迹斑斑的栏杆，继续顺着大路往前走。

建筑物越来越多，城市自身彰显着存在感。与松本记忆中那座充满暴乱与死亡气息的城市不同，现在这里只有空洞的寂静。他们像两个自发走进庞然大物口中的猎物。

这里的安静与外界不同，是被刻意控制的、对侵入者虎视眈眈的让人毛骨悚然的安静。

两人继续走着。松本仿佛看见几个人影，但眨一下眼，那些影子便消失不见。

脚步声敲击在建筑的外墙，连响声都被染上了令人战  
栗的静寂。

啪嗒、啪嗒、啪嗒……

响动回绕在耳边。虚虚晃晃，无限放大拉长，再凝缩成小小一点。

松本实在忍受不了这种压抑，开口道：“这里没有人吗？”

“有的。但是他们不会出来活动。蠕虫很少跑到十几层楼高的地方，而风暴很大概率会在开阔处出现。所以准备好储备粮和饮用水，守在高楼上等死，就是他们认为最好的度日方法。”

人类看向近处耸立的建筑，上面有许多房间没有玻璃，抬头望去，好像有人在低头注视着他，又好像没有，但某种黏着在脊背的实质般的视线依旧如影随形。

“但是事实没有这么轻松，”大野继续说：“就算没有蠕虫，也会有地震；楼建得太高，只要附近有风暴产生，就会引起剧烈的晃动。而且风暴也可能出现在建筑物内部，就连我们的基地也是一样，如果运气不好，里面形成风暴，将山体内部捣毁，我们就必须想办法再找其他住处。哪里都不安全。不确定因素实在太多了。”

松本默然。

路上没有太多障碍。大野会刻意避开被风暴摧毁的地区。很快，两人已经到了港口的仓库附近。

松本看见里面堆积如山的军用罐头，胃里直泛酸水。这些东西为了帮人补充热量和糖分，大多油腻又齁甜，口感也是包装食品一样又软又烂，难吃得很。

大野倒不像他，径直走进去开始装罐头。

松本叹了口气，也走上前。

“这些东西都是哪儿来的？”

“当时政府专门大量生产过备用粮。暴乱时人们争抢的就是这些食物，但是那时候政府还留有军事力量。暴民抢不到太多，就去攻击普通人。后来人类的数量越来越少，生活在城市内部的平民就组成了小势力，搜刮各种地方藏匿的粮食，放到这里，派专人看守。再后来，死人越来越多，人们或多或少都放弃了希望，出现了一大批自杀或者放任自己饿死渴死的人。这里就荒废下去。现在城里的记忆思念体也少了很多，没有人会特意带回太多食物回去储存。”

“为什么？那样不是很方便吗？”

大野停下动作，转身看向松本。

“……？”

大野抬起头，看向仓库外不远处的建筑。

“从人类消失，到现在，已经过去快三十年了。然而我们什么都没有发现，什么都没有改变。唯一确实在变化的，只有同类数量的减少。”

“三十年，没有以往的记忆，没有对未来的希望。每天吃着这些东西，活在没人看守的牢笼里，然后无所事事地度过又一天。如果是你，你会想活下去吗？”

松本无言以对。

“很多记忆思念体几乎是本能地想活下去，但又无意识地创造让自己死亡的机会。只要走出门，只要站到开阔的地上，也许就会有什么东西可以给自己一个痛快。就算我们消失，也不会给这个世界带来任何麻烦，没有人会记得我们存在过，不会有人为我们悲伤，也不会有人为我们战斗下去。死亡并不是痛苦，而是解脱。”

大野说完这些话，也已经装好了行李，站起身，平静道：“走吧。这里的安逸是虚假的，是套在脖颈上缓慢收紧的绳索，不是我们的归处。”

松本被他拉着手臂站起来，看着外面被海浪拍击得破碎的港口大道，突然停下脚步：“对了，这是哪里？”

大野答道：“东京。”

“港区附近？”

“应该吧。”大野指了指仓库门上几个早已生锈掉漆的金属大字，依稀可辨上面“竹芝”的字迹。

“能带我去东京塔看看吗？”

听见他的话，大野顿住，缓慢地回过头。

“……为什么？”

松本辨认不清他脸上是什么神情，解释道：“以前我父母带我去过那里。虽然天空树也是能代表日本的景观，但是我比较喜欢东京塔的设计。感觉去了那里，会让我有现在我到底生活在什么时代的实感。”

“……那好吧。”

 

不算太远。他们花了两天时间走到市内，又花了整整一天在城市中走动。月亮登上夜幕时，他们已经走到了东京塔下。

松本凝望着废弃的金属。塔上半部分已经被风暴折断了，此刻静默着倒在一边。上面的涂漆早已风干破碎，露出下方被刮伤腐蚀的金属。

残破不堪，像这座城市一般，死得无声无息。

大野的神情中有些淡淡的哀愁。松本看了他一眼，坐到地上。身边的人伫立了片刻，也跟着他坐下来。

“真的什么都没了啊。”松本轻声说。

“……”

大野仰望着月亮，沉默不语。

夜风吹过，大野的肩膀抖了抖。松本注意到，握住他放在地上的手指：“冷吗？”

记忆思念体的感官并不敏感，他们的感受性随着记忆被带走了大半。饶是如此，大野还是被松本指尖的温度烫得微微颤抖了一下。

“还好……”他试图缩回手，却被松本抓得更紧。人类皱着眉：“你手都冻得像冰块一样了。现在是深秋，看你出门时穿得少，我还以为你不冷。怎么不多带几件衣服？”

冷吗？

大野茫然地看着松本。

他早就忘了冷是什么感觉了。

只要身体还能活动就够了，大脑感知不到那些会妨碍行动的触感，所以他也不会在意。如果真的冷到身体僵硬，他才会开始调整穿着。不然穿得太多也只会碍事。

但是现在他能摸到的松本的体温又是什么呢？

温暖的、没有恶意、充满包容的温度。

为什么这么温柔的感觉反而让他难过呢？

见大野沉默，松本干脆把上衣拉开，坐到大野身后，将他整个人圈在怀里。

记忆思念体反应过来，挣扎了几下，被松本牢牢地抱住：“我怕冷，衣服没法给你，这是最快最方便的方法了，别乱动。”

令人安心的温度紧紧包裹住身体。在松本看不见的地方，大野的表情慌乱起来。为了掩饰自己的动摇，他紧紧闭上双眼。

不妙。真的不妙。

他明明比任何人都清楚，这些安心感不是永恒的，是这世界随时可以从他身边夺走的。这些不过是一时的梦幻，后面掩藏的全都是未知的伤害和无力。

但是这温度是这样让人想沉溺，让他想放弃自己的坚持，安然地依赖下去。

月光又在细细铺着银箔，将松本的外衣染成静谧的颜色。只是这次，它没有侵入两人体温重叠的地方。

大野睁开眼，看着那轮与几十年前相同的月亮。毫无改变的弯月冷静地居高临下审视着他，似乎在质疑他的不同。

他疲惫地再次闭上眼，不再去思考那些痛苦的回忆，放任自己沉浸在这份短暂的平静里。


	10. Chapter 10

大野睁开眼，视野里一片模糊，昏暗的晨光里依稀可见广阔穹顶之上几片孤零零的云。

他试着动了动，布料摩擦的声音响起，随之而来的是被扯向后方的拘束感。体温和均匀的呼吸声近在咫尺。

大野又眨了眨眼。似乎昨天他和松本就这么胸贴背地睡了过去。他反手拍拍身后的人：“松本桑？已经早上了。”

“……乖…再睡一会儿……”

松本明显没有睡醒，抱着大野的肩膀，将他搂得更紧，下巴抵在他头顶，迷迷糊糊地说着。

没过多久，松本猛地反应过来，心虚地往下一看。大野被他抱在怀里，表情和身体都僵硬得很，像当机了一样。

“抱歉、”松本连忙拉开衣服放大野出去，自己坐到一边整理睡乱的衣服头发。

大野含着下唇，也许是被松本的窘迫牵连，脸色微微发红，默默地按平被松本弄乱的那一撮毛。

昨夜拥抱取暖时松本心上提前被荒凉的景色蒙了一层阴翳，并没有什么旖念，结果现在分开了，大野的反应反倒让他心跳加速起来，就连刚刚手臂环抱的触感和温度都在印象中鲜活地别致了许多。

并不柔软，肌肉和皮肤下血液骨骼、还有象征着生命存在的心跳与呼吸。

即使是被分解再构成后模拟生命活动的存在，在贴近抱紧时，也与普通人类没有两样，还有那些生涩的反应，几乎纯粹到令人爱恋——

 

停。

 

松本在脑中喝止了自己。

想什么呢你。

就算是大早上的生理反应、亦或是留存在这个时代的生物本能也不能解释他突如其来的悸动。

再说生物本能也应该是冲着女性去的。

……话说他以前是什么性向……？

不对。现在不是想这些事的时候。松本甩了甩头，努力抛开那些不恰当的念头，又道了声抱歉：“对不起，刚才——”

眼前的景象让他顿时失声。大野半跪在地上，身上各处像被戳破一般向外散着光粒。

“大野桑？！”

“我没事。”出乎意料的，大野仿佛没有被影响，很平静地开口道：“nino他们那边应该有进展了。这些光粒在处理重新回来的记忆，资讯好像有点太多，撑爆了一些出去。它们在试图重新构建我的身体，不要担心。”

的确，仔细观察，能注意到那些溢出的光粒没有直接消失，而是飘舞在伤口附近。松本稍稍定下心来，好奇地走到大野身边。

漂浮不定的光粒渐渐填补进缺口，看不见伤口中的血液和骨肉，只有粒子发出的柔和的金光。

记忆思念体的身体到底是什么构造？明明可以呼吸，能感知到血液的流动和心脏的跳动，却没有血肉和内脏。他们的灵魂和记忆是怎么承载于这些小小的光粒、又如何被反映成存在于此时此地的缺失不全的人形呢？

松本视线的焦点随着粒子移动，脑袋里想的却是另一层面的事。记忆思念体的身体不具有稳定性，记忆和感情也比人类匮乏，大野自己也说过他不是人类。说到底，他们和松本从定义上就不一样，只是被留存下来的某种人类的思念和意志罢了。

那么他从这个存在身上感受到的吸引究竟是什么呢？松本看向大野的侧脸。记忆思念体正安静地垂着眼，等待伤口复原。

是来源于这个生命对他原初的本质的吸引吗？

除去形态、除去多余的交际和感情，留下的“大野智”灵魂中并不完全、但构成了他作为人类最基本要素的生命力的部分。即使如此，这个存在依旧让松本感到一种热切的强烈的吸引力，说是宿命也不为过。

还是说因为他们以前认识，所以冥冥之中产生了灵魂间的共鸣？

 

“你在想什么？”

松本抬起头，正对上大野有些好奇的视线。他尴尬地扯扯嘴角：“没什么。”

大野也没有多问，只是拍拍恢复如初的手臂：“回基地吧。接下来要做的就是等他们回来，我们整理下情报。”

松本正要点头，大脑突然被一种似曾相识的晕眩感袭击。一些影像式记忆插队一般闪进来，包括熟悉的景色。他不禁愣住。

荒野，比现在寸草不生的荒凉多了几株杂草，浅浅的植被覆盖着地表，被风吹得淋漓作响。几个人站在那里，望着远处的乌云。

——这是什么？

风暴逼近的声音和几个人奔跑的景象持续了很久，接着记忆便戛然而止。防风镜下，能看出大野、二宫、相叶面上严峻的神情。

所以他之前也与另外两个人认识？松本皱眉回忆，却再想不起新的东西。

既然大野说他和二宫相叶之前可能认识，那被大野救了的松本也可能认识他们。

也就是说他陪了大野很长时间？

 

松本的疑问在两个月后得到了解答，以他最不期待的方式。

二宫和相叶回来的那天正好是这一年冬季第二次下雪。与初雪试探般稀稀落落飘零了几片，连地面都没覆盖就化作雪水不同，这次雪下得很大，但气温不低，落到人身上，像雨水似的瞬间化成一片晕湿。路上满是泥泞，走动时全是啪嗒啪嗒拖泥带水的沉重声音。

大野和松本正在地下河旁边收集可以用来堆柴堆碳的大块石头，听见不远处二宫抱怨不休的说话声，爬上去接人。

相叶先看见他们，笑着挥了挥手：“我们回来啦。”

“好久不见啊，”二宫也跟着说道：“大野桑，润君。”

松本觉得自己全身的毛孔都在这一瞬间炸开。他低头打量大野，对方并没有表现出什么异样，只是面无表情地盯着二宫。

罪魁祸首脸上挂着得逞的笑容，径直进了房间：“我快累死了，先让我休息下，明天再聊。”

 

“没有编号？”

“对，”二宫点点头：“因为我恢复的记忆不是直接连接原有的记忆，而是跳过了好几个阶段，直接恢复了我死前部分的记忆，所以我现在更贴近原本的二宫和也，而不是生命中某个阶段，所以没有编号。”

松本越发不解：“跳过了几个阶段？”

“嗯。我之前的记忆，到我这次找到的死前的记忆是我想得起来的，中间的记忆没有恢复。”

二宫拿出笔在纸上画了几道：“从我们身体中分离出去的记忆光粒分两种，一种是保持不了形态所以流失掉的，一种是支持形态维持，即使暂时被破坏形状，也不会立刻流失的。”

他指了指大野：“你以前那些主动流失掉的光粒是前者，而我们恢复记忆时出现形体波动的光粒是后者。”

“反过来说，只要本体、也就是记忆思念体本身拥有足够的生命力，可以维持正常形态，那些散失的记忆光粒也许会和本体产生某种联系，想要被本体吸收，也就是你们两个人说的直觉，粒子间的吸引力可以让本体找到自己缺失的光粒。”

二宫又指了指自己：“但是很明显，这种联系不会直接反映在缺失粒子的性质上，能找到什么时间段的光粒、能找回哪段记忆全看运气。”

松本说：“我能问个问题吗？”

“好，润君，你想问什么？”

“……”

松本先看了一眼大野，开口道：“你是在哪里找到记忆光粒的？”

“荒野外围。”

所以他回忆起来的那段景象和二宫的话是一致的。松本皱眉。二宫笑笑：“你想起来了？就是那阵风暴。因为负面能量中心的风暴会固定跟随生物，所以我们的对策总是分散逃跑以避免团灭，结果我抽到了下下签。”

松本能感觉到大野的视线移到了自己脸上。

“不过现在我们三个人都已经确认过记忆恢复了，说明这个法子可行。”大概是察觉到空气中流动的紧张，相叶出言道：“接下来要做的就是各自找记忆光粒，能想起来一点是一点，说不定会对我们现在的状况有帮助。松润，你觉得呢？”

“也对，你是唯一一个人类，只会受到我们恢复的记忆的影响。润君，你怎么想？”

松本还没开口，大野已经站起身，走出了门。

屋里三人面面相觑。松本叹了口气：“你说的那个润君是大野桑要找的那个吗？”

二宫翘着一边嘴角，很愉快似的：“嗯，而且就是你。”

松本觉得头疼：“大野桑和我都没有想起来，你真的确定吗？”

“就是你，不会错的。本来那时候活下来的人就只有我们4个了，大野桑还带着一个生存舱，只可能是你。”

松本想了想，先出门去找大野。剩下两个人留在房间里，相叶很无奈地说道：“你也没必要这么做吧？”

“我管他，”二宫撇了撇嘴：“谁让他不记我，反而去记一个没什么交集的小孩。我跟他认识多少年了，到头来人家放心尖上的还是个和他一年见不到两面的小年轻。”

“也不至于没交集吧……”相叶回忆着：“最后那段时间没什么人剩下了，他们应该有过接触吧？”

二宫的语气不知是窃笑还是嫌弃：“不知道。说不定是中间几年的地下情呢，看他那被踩到尾巴的样。”

 

“大野桑？”松本站在大野门外，叫了几声，里面终于有人回应：“进来吧。”

大野正坐在床上，两眼放空盯着房间角落。烛光闪动着，大约是快要熄灭，光亮照不清大野的表情。松本走过去，尽量让自己的问话语气放柔和：“你生气了？”

“没有。nino想怎么叫你都行，是我自己的问题。”

这话听上去有点像在赌气，但松本知道大野的确不会限制二宫对自己的称呼。他坐到床角，说：“你不想说，那我去告诉他下次不要这么叫我了。”

大野摇了摇头：“没必要，叫名字的确会拉近关系。没什么不好的。”

“……说到关系，”松本咳了一声：“你这么叫那个人，是因为你们关系很亲密吗？”

大野歪了下头：“你是想说恋爱关系吗？”

这人偶尔的敏锐真是直接到让人手足无措。松本支支吾吾地说了对，大野却摇了摇头：“不。我能回忆起来的部分里并没有那种事。”

松本松了一口气，心底又升起一股失望。他问道：“那你现在想起来了些事，还记得为什么要寻找他吗？”

“为什么……大概是因为后悔吧。”

与预料中截然相反的回答，松本愣住：“后悔？”

“嗯。后悔。”

大野只说了这一个词，便再没有往下讲的意思。松本困惑道：“为什么刚才你要出来？我以为你是在气他想把你重要的人的称呼用在我身上。”

大野反而更困惑地看向他：“我没有生气啊。”

“那你——”

“我不太喜欢nino用那种调侃的方式对待你。生气的人是他，大概是在气我，所以我离开了。”

松本思考了一下二宫的态度，渐渐也回味出一些用这事挤兑大野撒气的意思。他突然意识到什么：“呃，你不喜欢他用那种方式对待我？”

大野点点头：“松本桑是松本桑嘛。人又好又体贴。我喜欢松本润这个人类。”

即使知道大野说的喜欢中没有任何恋爱的因素，松本的心跳还是加快了不少。

 

——不是恋爱关系、吗……

然而在他新找回的记忆中，视线追随着大野移动时，胸口升腾的全是想保护这个人、想帮助这个人、哪怕是末日之中都要和这个人坚守到最后一刻的坚定而热烈的感情。

单相思啊……而且还是结局最恶劣的那种。看大野的态度，当初松本连告白都没成功，两人就阴阳相隔了。

先不告诉他，等大野的记忆恢复如初，再谈往日情愫吧。

 

——虽然这种感情已经变成现在进行时了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 8月31到9月20号我要去教育实习，之前的时间要准备教案教材，一个暑假基本是废的。这段时间基本不会怎么更新，能发东西出来就说明我在拼死摸鱼（。）大家有缘再见（挥挥）


	11. Chapter 11

因为最近有小可爱问关于这篇的事，所以直接在后面统一说明一下。

很感谢大家对这篇文的喜欢和惦记。这个故事和其他单纯谈恋爱的文章不同，关于其他人的戏份相对较多。与la jaula del pájaro（总裁x明星）一样，它也反映了很多我的寄托和想法。

我对cp，对其他人的观感和态度，是会直接反映到文里的。现在我需要暂时观望一段时间，否则我的许多不安可能会对文产生影响。

这个故事不会在2020年内更新。但是它的大纲还在，我想写的东西也很明确，所以只要我的不安能被安抚，这个故事就不会坑。

如果对此感到失望，或者对我失望，我只能说对不起。评论永远开着，你们可以来骂我。

如果愿意陪我一起等，这个地方也永远欢迎你们。

谢谢看到这段话的你。


End file.
